Fulfilled Desires
by EldarExilePrincess
Summary: Legolas falls in love with Celemirë, daughter of King Elessar. Will all her desires be fulfilled? (chapters updated frequently for Sindarin mistakes. last chapter update: (chpt 6) 12-9-03). [completed 12-16-03]
1. Chapter One

_****__Disclaimer: I am a poor college student. All I own are Moddyn and Celemirë. Tolkien owns all the rest. _

_Note: This is my second attempt at a romance involving Legolas. In this story, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen (formerly Mirkwood) weds Celemirë, daughter of King Elessar. Celemirë is given immortal life by the Valar. I know this conflicts with Tolkien, but I felt that the Valar have this power. If this angers you, please do not read my story. You have been warned. I will be using Elvish-Sindarin-words throughout the story. I will italicize them and provide their translation at the end of each chapter or within the story itself. I will provide the translation for each word once, even if one word is used in another chapter. You may want to take note of them for your own reference. Also, I have used the song "Into the West", sung by Annie Lennox for RotK, though I have modified it slightly.****_

Chapter One

Gimli and Legolas stood in the great sitting room of the Citadel of Minas Tirith. They were smiling broadly at each other, and their eyes shone brightly.

          "Ai, Legolas! It has been some time since we last saw each other." Gimli said gruffly, embracing Legolas.

          "Indeed, friend Gimli!" Legolas replied, embracing him as well.

          The two friends were silent for some time as each inspected the other for any change in appearance. Last they had been together was when they rode through Fangorn Forest and they took fond leave of each other before going to their homes. That was nearly twenty years ago, and much had changed.

          Gimli was now Lord of the Glittering Caves. He had led several thousand Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain to the Caves. They had turned their new home into a living palace of crystals.

          As for Legolas, he led a large number of fair Elves from the southern portion of his sire's real, Eryn Lasgalen (or Mirkwood, as it was formerly called, to Ithilien. They made it the fairest place of mortal lands.

          "Well, you have not changed." Gimli said at last.

          "You have, though! You have become much more lordly, and do I see you have put on a little weight?" Legolas replied, with a smile.

          "Ah, yes, that is true!" the Dwarf said.

          The pair smiled once more at each other before footsteps were heard. The door of the room opened, and a young woman came swiftly towards them. She was tall and fair, resembled Arwen very much, save for her hair, which was full of soft curls and was lighter in color.

          "_Hîr__ nín_, Legolas. Gimli," she said curtly. "My father awaits you in his private sitting chamber, along with my mother."

          Legolas and Gimli were dumbstruck. They stared at the maiden before them, speechless. 

          "My lords?" she asked, puzzled. "You are Gimli, the Dwarf, and Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, correct? Or am I mistaken?"

          "We are, my lady. We thought you were Queen Arwen Undomiel, for you look like her." Legolas said.

          The maiden laughed softly.

          "Many mistake me for my mother. Nay, I am not Arwen Undomiel, but Celemirë, her daughter." she said.

          Then she turned and beckoned them to follow her. She led them into a magnificent hall before they went up a winding staircase and entered a chamber to the right.

          "Father, mother, lords Gimli and Legolas have arrived." Celemirë said upon entering.

          King Elessar rose from his seat and went forward, smiling.

          "At last, we meet again!" he cried, embracing them. "I have waited so long for this day!"

          "As we did." Gimli said.

          "_Suilaid__, hiril nín_, Arwen." Legolas said, bowing deeply.

          "_Suilaid_, Legolas. _Manen__ le_?" Queen Arwen replied.

          "_Im__ vaer_."

          King Elessar motioned for Gimli and Legolas to sit. Celemirë took a seat between her sire and Legolas.

          "We thought at first that Celemirë was Queen Arwen, for she has her mother's beauty and resembles her closely." Legolas said.

          Celemirë was silent. She lowered her head and blushed profusely. Her parents looked at her with love in their eyes.

          "Yes, Celemirë does resemble Arwen very much. We felt you would mistake her for her mother. Many people do." Aragorn said.

          Celemirë looked at the floor in embarrassment.

          "Tell me, Lady Celemirë, do you speak Elvish?" Legolas said.

          Celemirë lifted her head and looked at Legolas with her gray eyes. Legolas felt that his breath was stolen.

          "My mother is teaching me Elvish. I do not know very much yet. I would love to speak it fluently, as well as read and write it. Perhaps you can teach me?" she said.

          Legolas replied quickly:

          "That would be an honor, _hiril__ nín_,"

          He did not notice Elessar give Arwen a knowing look.

          Talk then turned to news. King Elessar wanted to know from Gimli how Rohan was faring. The Dwarf reported that everything was fine. The Rohirrim were preparing for Eomer's son's wedding. The Dwarves were allowing the wedding to be held in the Glittering Caves.

          "I wish for the son of Eomer many blessings and a joyous wedded life." King Elessar said. "I will send a letter to him."

          "He has sent one with me." Gimli said, and handed Aragorn a sealed envelope.

          "What news from Ithilien? How do its Prince, Faramir, and his Lady Eowyn fare?" Elessar asked.

          "They are well. Faramir and the Lady Eowyn send their well wishes to you. Their son Theodred seeks for a wife. He is Celemirë's age.

          "As for Ithilien, it is well. The land is green and fair after we planted it with elven plants and tended to it. Even we have seen Ents there!" Legolas replied.

          Celemirë looked excitedly at Legolas.

          "Ents, you say? Oh, how I would love to see one!" she cried. "My sire told me you passed through Fangorn Forest, and that you even met Fangorn himself!"

          Gimli muttered under his breath.

          "Indeed, we passed through Fangorn Forest and we have met him. My lady, you are welcome any time to Ithilien. It is very fair, and I am quite sure you will like it." Legolas said.

          Celemirë smiled. Then she stood up.

          "I must take leave of you now. My mentor for riding will arrive shortly, and I must go and prepare myself. It was a pleasure meeting you, Gimli, and you, Legolas. I await to see you at dinner. Farewell, for now!" she said.

          She kissed her parents before inclining her head slightly to Legolas and Gimli. The Elf felt that her eyes seemed to shine brightly as his gaze met hers. He bowed to her and said, "_Navaer_!"

          "Legolas, I feel there is more to what you have said about Theodred seeking a wife and being Celemirë's age than you shared. Was it because of Celemirë's presence?" Aragorn said, when his daughter left.

          His wife looked at Legolas. Even Gimli raised his head in wonder.

          Legolas nodded, then drew out an envelope from within his tunic. It was sealed with a tree, the royal emblem of Ithilien. The Elf handed the envelope to Aragorn, then drew his chair closer to his friend.

          "Prince Faramir said to read the envelope as soon as you can." Legolas said.

          Arwen took the envelope from her husband's hands and opened it quickly. She took out the letter and read it silently to herself. When she finished, she looked at Elessar.

          "What does the letter say, or is it private?" he asked.

          "Theodred desires Celemirë's hand." Arwen said.

          Aragorn was silent. Then he turned to Legolas.

          "Has he spoken to you about this?" Aragorn asked.

          "He asked if I knew her, and I told him that I did not. That was why he sent me. He felt embarrassed to come himself, since he does not know you well." Legolas replied.

          Aragorn looked at Arwen for some time, as if they were communicating through their minds. Legolas and Gimli waited patiently. At last, Aragorn said:

          "It is time I paid a visit to Eomer, and Faramir."

          Arwen rose.

          "I will inform Eldarion and Celemirë," she said.

          Gimli and Legolas remained with Aragorn. The King was deep in thought, brow furrowed. From somewhere below, a bell rang. The sound brought Aragorn from his thoughts.          

          "Come now. A banquet has been prepared." he said, rising.

          Legolas and Gimli followed their friend to a large dining hall. A long table made of white marble ran the length of the hall, set with many platters of food and vessels of drink. Aragorn sat at the head of the table. Eldarion, his son, was to his left, Arwen to his right. Legolas was between Eldarion and Gimli. Across from the Elf Prince was Celemirë. A fair man with dark hair was seated beside her.

          "Moddyn, my friends Gimli and Legolas." Aragorn said. "Gimli, Legolas, this is Moddyn, Celemirë's riding mentor."

          Moddyn gave Legolas a cold nod of his head and smirked at Gimli.

          "So, this is Legolas, the one who kept Celemirë's thoughts occupied from me as I tried to teach her today. And a Dwarf!" he said, with a slightly annoyed voice.

          Celemirë blushed.

          "Nice to meet you." Legolas and Gimli said stiffly.

          Eldarion whispered to Legolas:

          "Do not mind him. He is jealous; he fancies my sister."

          Legolas met Celemirë's gaze. She held it steadily.

          During the dinner, Moddyn attempted to engage Celemirë in conversation. The Princess answered him shortly, trying to end all talk with him as politely as she could. Yet, her mentor kept persisting to speak with her. No one noticed this but Legolas, who was now seated across from Moddyn, having switched seats with Gimli earlier.

          "Master Moddyn, Celemirë can not enjoy her meal if you persist in speaking with her." Legolas finally told him.

          Celemirë smiled thankfully at Legolas. Moddyn glared at him.

          When the dinner finally ended, Celemirë rose to leave. Moddyn hurried after her. Legolas followed. He paused at the doorway.

          "Tell that Elf he will have to fight me!" Moddyn said.

          "Legolas does not care for me, Moddyn. As for you, I will choose my own husband!" Celemirë said.

"We shall see!" he hissed, then hurried away.

****

**Elvish**** (Sindarin) Translations-**

Hîr nín: my lord

Hiril nín: my lady

Suilaid: greetings

Manen le: how are you

Im vaer: I'm fine/well

Navaer: goodbye


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Legolas stepped into the hallway. Celemirë was looking quite shaken and upset, and there was fear in her eyes. When she saw Legolas, she almost screamed, though out of terror or something else, or both, Legolas did not know.

"I heard what Moddyn said," he began.

Celemirë froze.

"_U-`osto_, fear not. He will not harm me." Legolas said warmly.

"He desires me very much, and is jealous if I speak of any other man in his presence. I only mentioned to him today as we rode that you were here and I was hoping to learn Elvish from you. I am sorry that you will come to harm because of me!" she cried.

"That shall not come to pass, Celemirë," Legolas assured her.

Celemirë looked at him briefly before saying shyly:

"Do you want to see the stars with me?" 

Legolas smiled in reply.

Celemirë excused herself. When she returned, she had a cloak over her clothes. She held out another to Legolas.

"It can get somewhat chilly at night. I brought one for you as well. It is Eldarion's, but he will not mind." she said.

Then she led Legolas out of the Citadel. When they emerged into the City, Celemirë drew her hood over her face. She made her way swiftly through the streets. Beside her, Legolas was looking around him.

"I am taking you to the Gardens of the Houses of Healing, Prince Legolas." Celemirë told him. "Mother told me you have been here before."

The pale moon cast a silver light over the Gardens. A sweet fountain stood in the middle. Celemirë and Legolas sat on the edge of the wall, facing each other.

"I always come here every night with my brother or mother. Lately, however, I have been coming alone. Mother is occupied with my sisters, for they are going to be wedded soon, and Eldarion is busy courting Prince Imrahil's daughter." Celemirë said with a sigh. "All my family is busy, and I am alone. Yet, I am happy for my siblings."

She looked out towards the West. In the moonlight, Legolas inspected her soft features. She glowed with an elvish beauty.

"You would think that someone who is a princess and has everything she desires to be happy. Yet it is not so with me." Celemirë said suddenly.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Legolas asked.

"It is because I desire to be an Elf. Since mother gave up her immortality, my siblings and I must suffer her choice as well. I do not hate my mother, for I know she loves my sire very much, and that is the reason she gave up her immortality. It is just that-" she answered. 

Legolas was quiet. He did not know how to respond. Never before in his entire life had he dealt with an issue this complex. His parents being full-blooded Elves, he did not have this problem.

"I know not what to say, Celemirë," was all he managed to tell her.

"It is alright. I did not expect you to anyway. Your parents are both full-blooded Elves, so you do not have my problem." she said.

They were silent after that for awhile. None knew what to tell the other for fear of making them upset.

"There is a song my grandmother Celebrían sang before she went to Valinor. I always think of it when I come here. Do you care to hear it?" Celemirë said.

"I do, my lady." Legolas told her.

Celemirë smiled. She then closed her eyes and sang:

__

"Lay down

your sweet and weary head

Night is falling,

you have come to journey's end.

Sleep now,

and dream of the ones who came before.

They are calling

from across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

all of your fears will pass away,

safe in my arms

you are only sleeping.

What can you see

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

a pale moon rises-

The ships have come to carry you home.

Dawn will turn

to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass.

Hope fades

into the world of night

through shadows falling

out of memory and time.

Do not say,

"We have come now to the end."

White shores are calling

you and I will meet again.

And you will be here in my arms

Just sleeping.

What can you see

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

a pale moon rises-

The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn

to silver glass

A light on the water

Gray ships pass 

Into the west."

Celemirë's voice was soft, and it entranced Legolas. He saw in his mind everything the Princess had sang about in the song. He found himself blinking back tears when she finished.

"Is it not powerful, yet sweet and sad at the same time?" Celemirë asked him, as she opened her eyes.

"It is." Legolas said. "Your voice is very beautiful and entrancing to listen to."

Celemirë thanked him.

"Mother used to sing it often. Then one day when we went to Dol Amroth, and the white gulls were calling as she looked towards the West, she ceased the song in the middle of it. When I asked her for the reason she stopped, she did not answer. Her eyes-the light went out of them.

"Only when we returned home did I know the answer. Father explained to me how mother gave up her immortality to be his wife. It was then that my desire to know more about the Elves was awakened, and I desired to be one, since I myself am part Elf. It has grown stronger through the passing years, and can not be quieted."

Legolas listened intently as Celemirë spoke.

"I wish I knew what to say," he said.

Celemirë looked up at him.

"Your company is pleasing, _hîr nín_." she replied.

Legolas smiled.

They sat together in silence for some time. Princess Celemirë was deep in thought. She had never told anyone what she had told Legolas. 

"If you do not mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you do not tell anyone what I have told you. I do not know even how I did so, but I feel that you are someone I can tell my secret thought to without fear of them being shared. I hope I am right," she said.

Legolas took hold of her hands and said:

  
"Princess Celemirë, any time you desire to lift something that is troubling you, come and speak with me. Your secrets are safe with me." 

He then kissed her hands. Celemirë blushed.

They sat together watching the fountain. The water's melodic trickling lulled Celemirë to sleep. Legolas her back to the Citadel. He met Eldarion in the entrance hall.

"She is not hurt, only asleep." Legolas said.

Eldarion nodded as he led Legolas to her room. The Elf Prince laid Celemirë gently into her bed after he removed her cloak.

"Here is your cloak, Eldarion." Legolas said.

"Thank you." Eldarion replied.

The two went silently to the door. At the threshold, Legolas paused and looked back at Celemirë.

"How beautiful she is." he whispered.

"Yes, she is very beautiful. That she inherited from our mother. Not many know how lonely she is. She desires to be an Elf so much. You do not know how excited she was when father informed us you were coming. We have been neglecting her ever since my other sisters and I became occupied with other matters. Perhaps you can keep her company, Legolas." Eldarion said.

He locked the door from the inside before he closed it. Then he bade Legolas a fond goodnight. The Elf Prince looked at the door to Celemirë's room momentarily before retiring to his own chamber.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Legolas was wandering the halls early the next morning. He felt especially happy and peaceful this day. He passed a room with the door open slightly. From within, he heard voices and metal.

"Take that!" Celemirë said.

There was a whoosh, then the sound of two swords connecting. Eldarion gave a small cry. Something fell to the ground with a clang.

"Oh, Eldarion, are you alright?"

Legolas walked in to find Eldarion clutching his hand and wincing, moaning softly. Celemirë dropped her sword and ran to him, asking to see his hand. Eldarion lunged playfully at his sister. She stepped backwards, but did not notice Legolas behind her. The Elf Prince and Celemirë fell to the floor, with Celemirë landing on top. Their eyes locked.

"I apologize, Prince Legolas." Celemirë said, rising quickly.

Eldarion smirked. Celemirë put out her leg as he passed. She laughed as he went sprawling to the floor.

"Let that teach you not to meddle with an Elf!" she said.

Eldarion rose slowly, then embraced his sister.

"I will remember," he whispered as he walked out.

"Here, let me help you, Legolas." Celemirë said.

Legolas took hold of her hand. It was warm and soft. A tingling sensation coursed through his body.

"Thank you." he said, when he was on his feet.

"_Glassen_, Legolas." Celemirë told him.

She bent down and picked up the two swords she and her brother had used. Legolas recognized one of them.

"Narsil, or Anduril!" he said.

"Yes it is." Celemirë said. "Father gave it to me."

Legolas helped her place the swords in their sheaths. They were locked safely away.

"This is out family armory. Eldarion and I use it mostly. We practice with our swords here, and our knives." Celemirë said. "I also have a bow. Archery is my favorite form of fighting."

She took down an Elvish bow from the wall and handed it to Legolas. It was carved from ivory and had an intricate design made from mithril. Jewels flashed on the matching quiver.

"My uncles Elladan and Elrohir gifted it to me this summer when I turned seventeen. I love it very much." Celemirë said.

"It is very beautiful, Celemirë. I have not seen your uncles for some time." Legolas said. You are seventeen? How young you are!" 

"Yes, more so when compared to you."

"Yet you have wisdom and knowledge beyond your years. You speak with wisdom and act wiser, such as any elf-maiden would do."

Celemirë blushed slightly. Then she said:

"I must thank you for the wonderful night we had yesterday. I enjoyed it very much."

Legolas looked at her.

"We will do it again, I promise." he told her softly.

Celemirë looked down at the floor. Legolas brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head. She shied away. 

_'She desires to be an Elf so much…Perhaps you can keep her company, Legolas.'_

Eldarion's words came back to Legolas.

A trumpet sounded from outside. Legolas saw Celemirë look somewhat saddened.

"It is the lady Eldarion is courting, Siana. She has come with her parents. I believe they plan on becoming betrothed this day." Celemirë said. "It has come."

She went to a window and looked down. Eldarion was helping a brown-haired woman. King Elessar and Arwen were greeting Prince Imrahil and his wife. Legolas saw Celemirë bow her head slightly.

"_Hiril__ nín_, I have decided to stay and teach you Elvish, if you do not mind." Legolas said.

The Princess' head went up, and she turned to face Legolas. In her face, great joy was written.

"Why should I mind? My greatest dream will be fulfilled!" she cried. "I can not find words to express my feelings."

Celemirë went before Legolas. She looked at him briefly before kissing him softly on his cheek. Then she went to the door.

"Come now, let us go and greet Prince Imrahil and his family." she told Legolas.

Legolas found he was not able to speak or move. She had kissed him! He caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Let us go, then, Celemirë," he said.

He offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation. She directed him to the entrance hall, where they found King Elessar and Prince Imrahil, and their families.

"Greetings, Siana!" Celemirë said.

"Celemirë! How wonderful to see you once more! Who is the fair one who accompanies you? Your beau?" Siana exclaimed.

Celemirë blushed.

"Nay, he is not my beau, but Legolas Greenleaf, a dear friend of my sire. He is my Elvish mentor." Celemirë replied shyly.

Siana apologized.

Prince Imrahil's eyes lit up.

"Legolas, we meet again!" he said.

The Elf Prince smiled warmly and bowed to him.

King Elessar and Arwen led everyone to the dining hall. Celemirë and Legolas were together; the Elf Prince had offered her his arm again. 

"Well, well!" a loud voice sneered.

It was Moddyn. He was standing next to the dining hall door, watching everyone pass. His dark eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Good morning, Moddyn." Legolas told him coolly.

Moddyn snorted.

"Good morning? How can my morning be well with you here?" he asked. "Curse you, you damned Elf!"

Celemirë looked angrily at her riding mentor.

"Moddyn, apologize!" she yelled at him, eyes flashing.

Her mentor laughed coldly, then went away.

"I apologize, Legolas. I fear he will do something." Celemirë said.

"You are not the one to apologize. If he attempts anything, I will show him who is truly damned." Legolas told her, controlling his anger.

Breakfast was peaceful. Celemirë and Siana talked about many things. Eldarion and Gimli noticed Legolas watching Celemirë. 

"He is in love." Gimli grunted.

"Celemirë has never been happier since you came, Legolas." Eldarion said.

Legolas looked at Eldarion.

"I told her I would teach her Elvish," he said.

"That would make her very happy. She will be very grateful to you and will not know how to repay you." Eldarion told Legolas.

"Repayment I want not from her. Her happiness is all I desire." Legolas replied.

After breakfast, the two royal families moved into the sitting room Legolas and Gimli were in the previous day. Legolas went with them. He spoke with Gimli, for the Dwarf was leaving Minas Tirith.

"I must go back and prepare for the wedding for Lord Eomer's son." Gimli said. "There is much to do."

"I will send Prince Faramir a letter informing him that the King will arrive in a fortnight." Legolas said.

"You are not returning?" Gimli asked, with a small smile.

"I have decided to teach Celemirë Elvish."

Gimli's eyes twinkled.

"I will return, though." Legolas added quickly.

Soon afterwards, the Dwarf asked permission to leave. King Elessar and Prince Imrahil sent their well wishes to Eomer with Gimli.

"Until we meet again, my friends!" Gimli cried as he departed.

Preparations for the betrothal ceremony for Eldarion and Siana began as soon as the Dwarf left. Siana, her mother, and Queen Arwen disappeared. Celemirë silently watched them as they left the room.

"Are you going to join them?" Legolas asked her.

"Not yet." she answered.

Prince Imrahil and King Elessar began speaking with Eldarion. Legolas and Celemirë felt that they should leave.

"What do you want to do?" Celemirë asked Legolas when she had closed the door of the sitting room behind her.

"I wish to ride." Legolas said.

Half an hour later, the Elf Prince and Celemirë were racing across the Pelennor Fields. Celemirë proved to be an excellent rider.

"You ride well." Legolas told her.

"Due to Moddyn, the only thing I thank him for," she replied.

They rested under a tree. Celemirë lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight.

"You are beautiful." Legolas told her.

Celemirë's eyes fluttered open. Legolas was sitting beside her. She watched him place his hands on either side of her. She became tense.

"Sly Elf," she whispered, and slid out from underneath his arms.

Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders. He smiled down at her as he leaned forward.

"Sly?" he said, ever so softly.

"Yes, sly." Celemirë replied.

She saw Legolas' face come closer. Then, without warning, he placed his mouth on top of hers. His tongue slipped onto her lips, trying to force them open. Celemirë was not sure what to do. A fiery sensation coursed through her body, something she had never felt before. She moaned softly, unsure of whether to give in to her desire. Legolas slipped his arms under her, around her waist. At last, she parted her lips.

Legolas' tongue found hers, and Celemirë's eyes widened. Her taste was like sweet fire to Legolas. He delved in the sweet recesses of her mouth. She moaned softly again.

"Legolas…" Celemirë whispered when they finished.

She ran her hands over his chest. A lust for him welled up inside her, but she controlled it. Her hands found his face, and she traced it carefully with her fingertips, memorizing each detail. She gently nipped his pointed elvish ears.

Legolas laid her on the ground. She looked up at him with her gray eyes. He ran his hand over her face, her stomach, and down onto her thighs. He traced her soft feminine curves with his hands. Celemirë's back arched, and she let out a slight gasp.

Once more, Celemirë found Legolas' blue elvish eyes upon her. He was watching her chest at each breath. He desired to make love with her.

"Legolas, I must go. My turn has come to prepare for the betrothal ceremony." Celemirë said, rising from the ground.

"Prepare? You are already beautiful." Legolas whispered, urging her to lie down again.

Celemirë smiled.

"I must go." she told him. "They will look for me if I do not go now."

They rose together to their feet. They mounted their horses and rode back to Minas Tirith. Once inside the Citadel, Celemirë rushed away. Legolas went to his room and prepared himself.

Two hours later, a great horn was blown. The Citadel was emptied. All of the people of Minas Tirith were headed to the Gardens of the Houses of Healing. The betrothal ceremony was to be held there.

          Legolas walked with Eldarion and King Elessar. His heart was light, and a smile was upon his lips. All who saw him marveled at his fair face and the light that shown clearly from it. Legolas searched for Princess Celemirë.

          He found her at last, standing by the White Tree. She was donned in a silver mantle, and in her hair were silver jewels. A small tiara was upon her head. 

"Celemirë…her name means silver jewel. How very fitting her name is." Legolas thought to himself.

He went swiftly towards her and placed his arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her neck. Celemirë laid her head on his shoulder.

"_Meleth__ nín_," she whispered.

Legolas smiled.

"You have said my love in Elvish!" he told her.

"I know."

They sat together during the ceremony. Celemirë wept silently when Eldarion and Siana were betrothed. Legolas held her close.

A great feast was held after the ceremony ended. Celemirë and Legolas congratulated Siana and Eldarion. Gifts were brought to Siana. Celemirë gave her a silver bracelet encrusted with diamonds.

Minstrels played soft music. Eldarion and Siana danced first, as their parents watched them with fierce pride. Then, King Elessar and Queen Arwen joined them, followed shortly by prince Imrahil and his wife, Therassa. Everyone else looked on.

"Do you care to dance?" Legolas asked Celemirë.

She was about to reply when Moddyn appeared suddenly from between the crowd. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Legolas. Celemirë struggled with all her might, but Moddyn held her fast.

"What do you think you are doing?"

King Elessar had seen what had happened.

"Dancing with her, my lord." Moddyn replied.

"Interesting way of dancing." Aragorn told him coldly.

Celemirë rushed back to Legolas. The Elf Prince took her gently into his arms and danced with her. Celemirë kept her gaze lowered.

Night came. Legolas and Celemirë were alone in the Gardens. The Princess laid her head on Legolas' chest.

"Celemirë, I have a gift for you." Legolas said softly.

He held out a necklace of fine mithril. Celemirë took it with shaking hands. She found no words as she looked up at Legolas.

"It is extremely beautiful, Legolas." she whispered.

"_Gerich__ veleth nín_, Celemirë." Legolas told her. "You have my love."

**Sindarin**** Translations-**

Glassen: my pleasure (equivalent to you're welcome)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Celemirë was now completely happy. She and Legolas were in love, deeply in love. The Elf Prince began to teach her Sindarin Elvish. He soon found that Celemirë was an intelligent maiden. She picked up Sindarin very fast. Very soon, she was speaking it fluently, though she was still learning how to read and write it. Legolas was quite pleased.

"_Maer aur, meleth nín_ Celemirë." Legolas told her one morning, as he woke her with a kiss.

"_Maer aur_." Celemirë replied.

"_Manen cuil_?"

"_Im vaer_."

Legolas smiled as Celemirë threw back the covers. He gasped softly as he had a quick glimpse of her white thighs before they disappeared under the folds of her nightdress. She stood up and stretched.

"Naughty Elf Prince!" she teased.

Legolas lunged at her. She stepped backwards and fell onto her back on the bed. Legolas landed on top of her. Their bodies became tense as each felt the other's sweet spot brush together. Legolas looked at her.

"Oh Legolas, no. Not unless I am your wife." Celemirë whispered. "Do not tempt me."

Legolas' eyes glowed.

"I greatly desire to call you _hervess nín_." he said.

Celemirë looked at him unbelievingly.

"You desire me to be your wife?" she gasped.

Legolas kissed her passionately in reply.

There was a knock on the door. Celemirë looked nervous.

"Who is there?" Legolas called.

"Legolas?" King Elessar replied in slight surprise.

"I am giving Celemirë an early lesson." Legolas said smoothly.

King Elessar chuckled.

"Very well. Hurry, though. We leave for Ithilien soon." he said.

Celemirë waited until her sire's footsteps died away before she burst out laughing.

"Early lesson?" she said. 

Legolas got off of her. Celemirë wrapped her legs around his and brought him down onto his knees. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. Legolas groaned as her chest pressed against him.

"Perhaps the mentor needs assistance from his loving pupil?" she asked, ruffling his blond hair.

Legolas slowly rose and wrapped his arms around her. Celemirë unbuttoned his tunic and ran her hands up and down his chest. Legolas closed his eyes and nipped her neck gently. They both moaned.

How they managed to stop without going further they did not 

know. Legolas remained in Celemirë's room as she dressed, his eyes flickered frequently towards her bed. They went to the dining hall and seated themselves quietly.

"How did the early lesson fare?" King Elessar asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Very well." Celemirë said in a low voice.

"My congratulations, my dear sister." Eldarion said to Celemirë.

"For what, Eldarion?" she asked.

Legolas smiled.

"I told them we are betrothed." Legolas said.

"Yet, we did not have a ceremony!" Celemirë said in surprise.

Legolas then explained to her in Elvish that for Elves, once the Elf-man gave the one he loved a gift, they were considered betrothed. 

Celemirë smiled.

"_Henion, hîr nín_." she replied.

"Well, it seems that you have learned Sindarin well, _sell nín_. Your uncles will be very proud of you and extremely happy." Arwen smiled.

"They will be, _naneth_." 

"I will send a message by pigeon to Faramir and his son informing them that Celemirë is no longer available." Aragorn said.

Celemirë looked at her sire in question.

"Theodred wanted your hand." Eldarion told her.

Celemirë was silent.

"I must go now and wake Siana." Eldarion said.

After breakfast, Legolas and Celemirë went to the stables. There they found Moddyn.

"Good morning, my Princess and Legolas. My well wishes to you for your love." he said.

Celemirë was astonished by this unexpected turn of events.

"I am surprised to see that you have repented." she said.

Moddyn bowed, then went to prepare horses. Legolas watched the Man go. He frowned as he led his beloved horse, Arod, out of the stall.

"I do not trust him." Legolas said in Elvish, stroking Arod's nose.

"He has repented. _Estelio nín_." Celemirë told him.

Legolas embraced her, breathing in her sweet scent. A great fear came over his heart. He felt Moddyn was planning something very evil.

Soon they were all ready to go to Ithilien. King Elessar, Queen Arwen, Eldarion, and Siana were going. Moddyn and a group of the King's men were with them as well. Legolas and Celemirë rode behind, sitting together astride Arod.

"I spoke with your sire the day after I gave you the betrothal gift, and he agreed that we shall be wedded in Ithilien as soon as we arrive. He sent messengers to inform my sire. You will meet him, Celemirë." Legolas said with pride.

Celemirë, seated before Legolas, laid her head back onto his chest. He placed an arm around her and kissed her softly on her forehead.

They stopped that night in a thicket of beech trees. Legolas and Celemirë climbed a large tree and spent the night admiring the stars.

"Legolas, tell me of your home." Celemirë said.

The Elf Prince was excited. He told Celemirë the entire history of his home, as well as its geography and climate. When she ceased her questions, Legolas looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He admired her soft features. 

It took them two more days to reach Ithilien, for the company was traveling somewhat leisurely. Prince Faramir and Theodred were waiting for them. Theodred greeted Legolas warmly, without any trace of hatred. He smiled at Celemirë.

"I see you are happy. I am pleased." he said.

Prince Faramir took them to his castle. The Lady Eowyn greeted them pleasantly. King Elessar nodded his head curtly to her. Theodred, the children of Aragorn, Siana, and Legolas were seated together. 

"Eldarion, when are you going to be wedded?" Theodred asked.

Eldarion put down his goblet.

"We are not sure. We just become betrothed a fortnight ago. My other sisters will be wedded soon. Father thinks we should be wedded all on the same day." he answered.

Theodred asked Legolas the same question.

"Tomorrow." the Elf Prince replied.

"So soon?" Theodred asked, in mild surprise.

"It is the Elvish way." Celemirë told him.

"I do not know much about the Elves, save that they are the fairest and wisest beings in Middle-earth." Theodred said.

"That they are." Celemirë replied.

The Elf and young people stayed up late into the night talking. When the maidens started yawning politely, the group bade their goodnights. Legolas helped Celemirë to her room, which was next to his.

"Up so late?"

Moddyn stood in the doorway of a room right next to Celemirë's. Legolas frowned.

"We are going to bed. Goodnight." the Elf Prince said.

Moddyn nodded, then closed his door.

"_Meleth nín_, I feel something is about to happen to you. Moddyn…I do not trust him." Legolas said.

Celemirë, who had slipped out of her dress and now stood in her under-dress, looked at Legolas and shook her head. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Looking down, Legolas could see her cleavage. His heart fluttered.

"You worry too much. _Avo 'osto_." she whispered.

Legolas held her against him. He felt the sweet spot between her legs come closer to his. He fought to control himself as he laid her in bed.

"_Maer fuin_, Legolas." she murmured sleepily.

"_Gerich veleth nín_, Celemirë." Legolas replied.

He locked the door from the inside before closing it. Moddyn's room was dark. Legolas hesitated before entering his own room.

All was silent. Legolas was still uneasy. A slight noise came from outside. He stirred nervously. Celemirë turned in her sleep. There was a pause, then she gasped. Legolas went to his door and tried to open it. It was locked. The door to Celemirë's room opened, and heavy footsteps went running down the corridor. Fear struck Legolas.

Again, he tried the door. It would not open. He gave up, then ran to the balcony, grabbing his bow and quiver of arrows. With one graceful jump, he landed on Celemirë's balcony. The curtains were pushed aside. Fearing the worst, Legolas rushed inside. Celemirë was gone.

Legolas ran back to the balcony and looked around. He noticed rope and nodded grimly as it traced back to Moddyn's balcony.

"The dirty fox! He knew I locked her door so if he attempted to break in he would be heard. He locked mine!" Legolas said to himself.

A horse whinnied from the stables.

"Arod!" Legolas exclaimed.

The next instant, a figure shot out from the stables on a black horse. The light from the moon fell upon Celemirë's face, hidden under a cloak. Arod bolted after them.

"Celemirë!" Legolas cried.

He jumped down from the balcony, landing on the ground on his feet. The castle doors were opened slightly. Without a moment's hesitation, Legolas ran after Arod.

The Elf followed Arod's gleaming white coat, thanking the Valar he was following. There was the sound of an arrow, and Arod fell. Legolas saw the arrow lodged in his steed's neck.

"_Gurth am Moddyn!_" Legolas said sharply. "Death to Moddyn!"

The Elf continued on in the night. Though he ran fast, Moddyn had a good head start. Soon, the horse's beats died away.

"Valar, help me!" Legolas cried.

He fitted an arrow onto his bow and went forward silently into the trees. He could see hoof prints leading into the heart of the forest. Legolas quickened his pace.

The Elf came upon a small cabin an hour later. A light came from within, and the curtains were drawn. Legolas went to the door, which was ajar. From inside, he heard Celemirë weeping.

"No one will find you here!" Moddyn was telling her.

There was a cold laugh from him as Celemirë gasped. Legolas knew what has happening. His eyes flashed dangerously as he became angry.

"Easy now, almost there." Moddyn said evilly.

Celemirë was whimpering. Then she screamed.

"Now, I have touched you. Tomorrow, when you wed that damned Elf, you will be bearing my child. Let this be your payment for not loving me. Curse you!" Moddyn said.

Legolas could stand it no longer. He pushed open the door. 

Moddyn was leering over Celemirë in a bed. He turned. Legolas let his arrow fly. Moddyn fell on top of Celemirë. He was dead.

"Oh, Celemirë! I feared-" Legolas wept.

"Do not touch me! I am no longer suited to be yours!" she cried.

"Do not say that! Moddyn poisoned your mind. You are safe now!"

Celemirë whispered:

"I have paid for not believing you. Forgive me!"

"_Ú-moe edvad, meleth nín_."

Legolas wrapped Celemirë in his cloak. He noticed that she was bleeding. Her breathing became slow and rhythmic. When they neared the castle, Legolas saw a small crowd gathered: Eldarion, King Elessar, and Theodred. The trio looked fearfully at Celemirë.

"Moddyn." Legolas said flatly. "I killed him."

The men nodded grimly and made way for the Elf Prince. He took Celemirë to her room and found the Queen waiting. Tears and grief were in her eyes; she was pale.

"She is asleep." Legolas said.

Arwen noticed Legolas' anxiety. She guessed.

"He touched her?" she asked in his mind.

Legolas looked away. Arwen understood.

"This will be kept secret." she said.

Legolas clutched Arwen's arm.

"_Hiril nín_, I do not wish to lose her." he said.

"You will not. Not now." Arwen responded.

"I do not wish to lose her even in the future. I wish she could live like an _edhel_, to be immortal."

Arwen paused. She looked at Legolas strangely.

"When I gave up my immortality, my sire foretold that one of my children would desire to be an Elf. He said the Valar would grant her immortality, since I gave up my own." she said. "She will not turn Elf."

Legolas smiled. Arwen left him with Celemirë. The Elf Prince looked at Celemirë, stroking her face lovingly.

"I cannot believe what I heard. I must be dreaming." he whispered.

Legolas thanked the Valar. Then he removed his quiver and bow and set them aside. A breeze blew in from the balcony. Legolas kissed Celemirë before he went forth from her room. He knew Eldarion, King Elessar, and Theodred were waiting for him, wanting an account of what had happened. Legolas took a deep breath as he stepped outside.

****

Sindarin Translations-

Maer aur, maer fuin: good morning, goodnight 

Henion: I understand 

Ú-moe edvad: there is nothing to forgive 

Hervess nín, sell nín: my wife, my daughter 

Edhel: elf

Naneth: mother

Estelio nín: trust me

Avo 'osto: do not worry


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The three Men turned when Legolas stepped outside. Legolas motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the stables.

"What happened?" King Elessar asked sharply.

Legolas told his account of the night's events. He started with when Moddyn saw Legolas bringing Celemirë to her room, and even included the part where his door would not open. Then he told them a brief but precise narrative of the pursuit, and the death of Moddyn. 

"Moddyn you say is his name? What does he look like?" Theodred asked suddenly.

Eldarion gave him a detailed description.

"This sounds like a man we expelled." Theodred said. "I am almost certain it is him. Can you show me where he is?" he asked Legolas.

The Elf Prince led the three Men to the cabin. Theodred nodded.

"Yes, that is him. He called himself Modd while he was here. He was a horse master for my father. He wronged Beregond's wife, so my father had him fixed so he could not have children. Then we expelled him. I apologize on my father's behalf." Theodred said.

Legolas stared blankly at Theodred.

"You had him fixed?" he repeated slowly.

"Fixed, meaning he is an eunuch." Theodred said.

"I know what fixed means. But I did not know that he was evil." Legolas said, his voice rising slightly. "He lied to Celemirë!"

Legolas then told the Men how Moddyn told Celemirë that she would bear his children, and how that would be her payment for not loving him. King Elessar and Eldarion were livid. They stared at Moddyn. King Elessar cursed in Elvish. Legolas stared at him.

"Torch this place." King Elessar said icily.

The others looked at the King in amazement. They poured oil all over the floor. King Elessar threw his torch. They all watched the cabin burst into flames. Legolas did not feel any remorse.

"May he never rest." Eldarion said.

They rode back to the castle. When they entered, King Elessar made them promise not to tell anyone about Moddyn.

"Not a word to Celemirë, Legolas." Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded, though he did so reluctantly. He returned to Celemirë's room and spent the night on her balcony.

Celemirë awoke the next day to find Legolas standing beside her bed. He seemed overjoyed to see her awake. Celemirë remained silent.

"_Maer aur_." Legolas told her softly. "Or rather, good day, for the morning is gone."

Celemirë looked outside.

"You must prepare yourself for our wedding." Legolas told her.

Celemirë stared at the floor. There was a knock on the door. Arwen entered, followed by several elf-maidens.

"Celemirë, these maidens are here to prepare you for your wedding." Arwen said.

Legolas took leave of the women. Celemirë silently watched him go.

'She feels guilty, and is still hurt.' Arwen thought. 'Valar, aid her!'

The elf-maidens were from Eryn Lasgalen, of those who had come with Legolas to Ithilien. They bathed Celemirë in scented water and rubbed special ointments on her skin, and oil on her hair. Then they dressed her and did her hair elf-fashion. Arwen looked on.

Soon it was evening. Celemirë was prepared, grateful that she wore a veil. She stood with her family and Siana in Faramir's castle in the entrance hall. Legolas arrives shortly with his sire, elven-king Thranduil.

Legolas was dressed in a white tunic and leggings. His shoulder-length blond hair was pulled back and intricately plaited. On his brow were jewels, and in his eyes there was a light. A circlet of mithril adorned his forehead. He smiled as he saw Celemirë. 

"Elessar, _mae govannen_!" Thranduil said.

He was dressed like his son, excepting that he was attired in gold.

"_Mae govannen_!" Aragorn replied.

Thranduil inclined his head slightly to Arwen and grasped Eldarion's hands. Legolas took hold of Celemirë's hands and kissed them. She turned her head away. Legolas smiled to himself.

'She is embarrassed,' he thought.

Legolas led Celemirë outside and into the woods of Ithilien. Her family followed, as did Thranduil and Siana. Prince Faramir and his family were already waiting for them when they arrived at the place where the wedding was going to be held. Also present were Aragorn's men, officials from Faramir's court, and many fair Elves.

Two chairs were set in the clearing. Legolas led Celemirë to her seat. Thranduil followed his son. Elessar stood beside Celemirë. Elvish music played softly.

"Friends and relatives, we are gathered here to partake in a most blessed and special occasion." Thranduil began. "My son, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, desires the fair hand of Celemirë, daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel."

The Elves murmured amongst themselves.

"Celemirë, do you desire Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

Celemirë raised her head and looked at Legolas. He was looking at her with love in his eyes. She glanced at the fair elven-king and nodded.

"King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel, do you agree with her decision?" Thranduil said.

"I am quite proud that my daughter is Legolas' wife. He was one of the Nine Walkers. His quick hands saved us many times, as did his keen eyes and ears. Legolas was always light of heart, and he never despaired. I love him dearly. I know Celemirë is safe." Aragorn said. "We agree."

Legolas rose and went to Elessar. His eyes were shining in the night. He took his hands and held them tightly.

"_Le hannon, mellonen_. You have caused in me great shame and embarrassment. I hope I live up to your praise," he said, embracing him.

Aragorn took Celemirë's hand and helped her to her feet. Thranduil stood next to Legolas. Celemirë faced Legolas; her father faced Thranduil. Then Aragorn placed Celemirë's hand in Legolas'. They were now made husband and wife.

Legolas lifted the veil from Celemirë's face. Her white face was clear and fair. A tiara of silver was upon her head, matching the color of her raiment. She trembled as he took her into his arms, then kissed her. 

The Elves cheered. Eldarion squeezed his mother's hand. King Elessar blinked his eyes continuously as Prince Faramir and his son congratulated him. Eowyn smiled at Arwen. Fair elven-king Thranduil was smiling broadly.

"Let the feast begin!" he called.

There were cheers and shouts from the Men and Elves. All made way as Legolas led Celemirë to the great feasting table. It was laden with the finest drinks and food from Imladris (Rivendell), for Elladan and Elrohir were present. They congratulated the newly wed couple.

Celemirë ate and drank little. She was quite nervous, sad, and happy all at once. She felt nervous and happy at being newly wed, and sad for leaving her family. She wondered if Legolas was feeling as emotionally divided as she felt.

Legolas took hold of Celemirë's hand and helped her to her feet. The Elf-minstrels were now playing a sweet dancing music. The Elf Prince led his newly wedded wife to the space reserved for dancing. He took her hand in his and placed his arm around her waist. 

They were the center of all eyes. Celemirë gazed up into Legolas' eyes. They were warm and full of love. She felt herself lost in them. She ached to nip his ears gently, or nuzzle his chest. She had forgotten the previous night momentarily. All she knew now was that she was Legolas' wife, and her lust for him was gnawing her insides.

Others soon joined them. Celemirë saw her parents nearby, and Eldarion with Siana. Even Prince Faramir and Eowyn were dancing. Thranduil stood alone, and Celemirë saw pain and sadness in his eyes.

"He misses my mother. She died long ago. He told me you remind him of her greatly. She wore the dress you are wearing." Legolas told her.

Gifts were brought forth. Legolas and Celemirë thanked the gift-bringers graciously. Then the wedding ended, and everyone left except for Thranduil and Celemirë's family. Arwen came beside Legolas.

"It is time now for my gift," she said.

Legolas smiled. He gathered Celemirë into his arms. Arwen led them into the trees to a small thicket of beech trees that faced West. She took Celemirë's hand in hers and closed her eyes. Then she whispered:

"What grace was once given to me, let it pass onto my daughter."

Celemirë saw from the West a white light emerge. A single ray streaked towards her, and fell upon her only. She saw Legolas' eyes were shining softly, and Arwen, her mother, was smiling sadly. Then the light disappeared. Legolas gasped.

"Her forehead, there is a small mark on it!" he exclaimed.

"She has been given it, Legolas. Rejoice, for never before has this occurred, and never will it occur again! Farewell, Celemirë!" Arwen said.

Suddenly, Celemirë buried her head in her mother and embraced her. Mother and daughter wept together.

"I must go now. I am being waited for. Farewell!" Arwen whispered.

Celemirë watched her mother's graceful figure leave. She was alone with Legolas, her love, and her newly wed husband. She shied away.

"Celemirë…" Legolas whispered.

Legolas was overjoyed. Celemirë was immortal! Though she was not turned into an Elf, she was immortal. He had her for eternity now.

He picked her up and carried her through the trees. She had never taken into consideration where she would live once they were married. Would it be in the trees? She pondered this question.

"_Tiro_!" Legolas said suddenly.

Celemirë gasped. They were near a river. There, on a high ridge, was a large home. It resembled the Last Homely House. 

"This is our home, Celemirë." Legolas said.

"Our home…" she whispered.

Legolas carried her inside, through grand halls and past many rooms. Celemirë knew what was on his mind, for it was also on her mind. She began to untie her dress. When they reached the bedchamber she was already in her under-dress, her wedding gown was on the floor.

Celemirë helped Legolas out of his clothes. He had difficulty in removing his leggings, so he kept them on. Celemirë looked to the bed. Legolas smiled and laid her down gently. Then he lay beside her.

At first, they only stared at each other. Then Celemirë found herself under Legolas. He was nipping her neck and kissing her. Celemirë was moaning softly and had her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as Legolas removed her under-dress.

The Elf Prince gasped. Celemirë looked up at him. She was perfect for him. He pressed her against him, feeling her breasts with his hands. Celemirë sighed as she felt him explore her. He was a strong and fierce warrior, but a tender lover. His touches were extremely gentle and light. 

Then Legolas turned onto his back, so that Celemirë was on top of him. He was giving her a turn to explore him. Celemirë found the hollow area beneath his neck and nuzzled it. Legolas groaned, and she knew he was enjoying it. She brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

Legolas rose and moved Celemirë onto the bed. She watched him remove his leggings. She stared at his thighs. They were firm. She saw him turn his back to her to drop his leggings over the edge of the bed. She waited until he was facing her before she dragged him next to her.

Legolas, however, was ready for the next move. They had already explored one another. As much as he enjoyed Celemirë's touches, feeling her body against his, and divulging in her scent, he wanted to do what she told him she would do once they were wedded. They were wedded now, and he wanted to do it.

Celemirë watched Legolas. He lay on top of her. Both of them were now completely without clothing. He gave her a long look. Celemirë felt his body become tense, and the flesh between his legs erected.

All at once, Moddyn was before her. She was pinned underneath him, helpless, watching as he neared her sweet spot. Celemirë screamed.

Legolas wiped away her tears with his hands.

"Did I hurt you? I did not even enter yet," he said softly.

"Moddyn." Celemirë whispered.

Legolas got off of her. He lay next to her and pulled her into him. He felt her tears on his chest. They were very warm. He quieted her.

"Celemirë, I will not go into you tonight. I forgot. Forgive me, my dear, I did not mean it." Legolas whispered.

Celemirë apologized. She let him fondle her. He started at her breasts, and made his way to her thighs. Then he stopped.

"I cannot go further without thinking of it," he said.

Celemirë bit her lip. She did not mean to hurt him, it was just that the previous night's horrors were still fresh in her mind. Legolas began to nuzzle her face, biting her neck. He held her firmly around her hips.

Celemirë and Legolas lay later that night with their arms around each other: Celemirë's around his neck, Legolas' around her back. Celemirë had allowed him to straddle out her legs. Still, she did not allow him to go into her. She felt guilty.

"Celemirë, whenever you are ready. I understand your fear, my love. But know that you must overcome it sometime." Legolas said.

"I will, but not now. The incident is still very fresh in my mind." Celemirë said.

Legolas embraced her, nibbling her ear. Her soft hands squeezed his neck as she rode out her orgasm: he had placed his hands on her thighs. Celemirë let go of him. Legolas laid her back onto the pillows. She was very sweaty. He had exhausted her. Legolas desired to tell her that Moddyn was a eunuch, that she had nothing to fear, that he had lied to her, but he remembered his promise to her father

"Sleep now, Celemirë." Legolas whispered.

Her eyes closed. Legolas pulled her closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Then he rested the elven way by resting his mind in a waking dream. Beside him, Celemirë slipped into a pleasant sleep. 

****

Sindarin Translations-

Mae govannen: well met

Le hannon, mellonen: I thank thee, my friend

Tiro: look


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Celemirë awoke the next day to find Legolas gone from her side. She put her face in his pillow and smiled, his woodland scent was still quite strong. She let it intoxicate her. Then she heard singing coming from a distant room. Celemirë rose and pulled on Legolas' cloak.

She followed the voice. It was elven, for the voice was very clear and fair. Through wide halls and corridors Celemirë passed until she emerged into a sunlit porch, and there she found Legolas. In his hand was a golden harp. She silently listened to him sing. When he ceased singing, she went to him and placed her hands over his eyes, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Celemirë!" he said softly, slipping his arms around her.

She removed her hands and smiled at him. 

"Legolas, you have a wonderful voice. Tell me, what was the song you were singing? Father sometimes sang it to mother." she said.

"Did he? I do not doubt it. I sang the Lay of Lúthien Tinúviel, the most beautiful of all the Elf-maidens. She fell in love with a mortal, Beren, and was lost to the Elves, for she suffered mortality with him. That was her doom, Celemirë. She had dark hair and gray eyes, and her white face was fair and clear." Legolas said.

Celemirë was silent. 

"Like my mother. I heard many Elves in Imladris whisper that she is sharing Lúthien's doom, that she is claimed the likeness of Lúthien come to earth again. They even said that to me, because I resemble my mother so closely. Yet in one thing I will not share with my mother and Lúthien, and that is their doom. I am mortal, and I shall die. Legolas, did you ever think of that before you wedded me?" she whispered sadly.

Legolas led her to a small bowl of water and asked her to look at her reflection. She pointed to a mark on her forehead, saying she had not noticed it before. It was small and silver, shaped like a jewel.

"Do you remember yesterday, when the light from the West fell on you? The Valar gave you immortal life. You are immortal now, but you are not an Elf. You will dwell with me forever, Celemirë." Legolas said.

"_Ú-chenion_, Legolas." Celemirë said.

"Your mother told me the night I rescued you that your grandsire, Lord Elrond, foresaw one of her children would desire to be an Elf. The Valar would grant _her_ this, since your mother gave up her immortality to wed your sire. She would not become an Elf, but she would be immortal." Legolas said. "You are that child, _meleth nín_."

Celemirë was speechless. She looked back at her reflection and placed her hand on the mark. It was cool to the touch. Then she remembered her mother's words. They sounded strange to her that night:

_"What grace was once given to me, let it pass onto my daughter."_

"_Henion, _Legolas!" Celemirë exclaimed.

"Celemirë, your name means silver jewel in Sindarin. The mark on your forehead resembles a silver jewel. The Valar I think graced you this because of your other family: the Lady Galadriel. She has high honor in Valinor for her hard labor and toils." Legolas said. "They marked you with your name in honor of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond."

Celemirë choked back tears. Legolas pulled her into his arms.

"Come, you must get dressed. Your brother arrived early this morning with your clothes. They are here, in several trunks," he said. "Is it not lucky that our home is large enough?" he added teasingly.

Celemirë slapped him playfully across the face. Legolas caught her hand and bit it gently. Then they both went into the adjoining room. True to his word, there were five large trunks lined neatly against the wall.

"Oh, how kind of them! I was worried about clothes!" she said.

"Did you think I did not have anything ready for you?" Legolas asked in a mock hurt tone.

He led her back to their bedchamber and opened a large wardrobe. There were countless elvish dresses hanging, swaying lightly in the breeze. Legolas watched as Celemirë examined them.

"How did you know my sizing in dresses?" she asked.

"I asked your mother for a dress of yours and sent it with the messenger your father sent to my father." Legolas told her.

Celemirë smiled at Legolas.

'_Edhil_,' she thought. 'They always think of the slightest things.'

She picked out a cream-colored one. She let Legolas' cloak drop to the floor. A dark red spot on the floor directly beneath her caught her eyes. She saw Legolas' blue eyes widen with horror.

"You are still bleeding!" he cried.

Celemirë dropped the dress. She glanced down. True enough, there was a warm trickle of blood going down her right leg. She panicked.

"I am bearing his child!" she wailed.

Celemirë sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands. Legolas hesitated. How he wanted to tell her the truth about Moddyn! Again, he reminded himself of his promise to Aragorn.

'I cannot watch her being tormented, though!' he thought.

Heart breaking, Legolas swept Celemirë into his arms. He laid her onto the bed gently, then took a few leaves from a plant growing nearby in a pot and laid them between her legs, on her sweet spot. He watched her flinch slightly as the leaves made contact with her flesh.

"I am sorry, Celemirë. The leaves will heal your wound." Legolas said, wrapping his arms around her.

Celemirë breathed deeply. The leaves at first burned her, but now they were spreading a cool sensation. She saw Legolas, for the first time, shed silent tears. She looked at him, astonished.

"Do you think we Elves do not weep or shed tears? It has been some time since I have shed tears, since my mother died." Legolas said.

Celemirë raised herself so that she was sitting. Then she laid Legolas' head against her chest. She stroked his face. She felt him shake silently as he wept quietly. Celemirë was saddened by his grief.

"I am sorry. I did not mean for you to do this, Legolas. I was only surprised. I meant nothing wrong." she whispered.

Legolas kissed her. He wound her long dark curls around his finger and felt their silky strands with his chin. How he wanted to tell her.

Eventually, Celemirë left the bed. She dressed herself in the cream-colored dress after wiping the blood from the floor. Legolas composed himself and escorted her to the dining hall. To her surprise, Celemirë found the table set and ready.

"We have servants, Celemirë." Legolas told her.

Several Elves came forward, smiling graciously and bowing. Celemirë recognized some of them as the maidens who had prepared her for her wedding. They smiled warmly at Celemirë.

"They asked to come and serve you, Celemirë." Legolas said.

The maidens then said softly:

"We are your hand-maidens."

Celemirë was dumbfounded. Legolas sent the Elves away. He took hold of Celemirë's hand in his and told her:

"I want to spend my time with you as much as possible. You are my wife, and a lady of Ithilien, a lady of the Elves of Ithilien. You are to be served and waited upon like a queen, for you are a queen, the queen of my heart and life." Legolas told her in Elvish. 

Celemirë blushed. She did not know how to respond.

"All I can say, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, is that you Elves are truly gifted with words." Celemirë whispered. 

Legolas seized Celemirë and dragged her out of her chair. He kissed her passionately, placing his arms around her neck very gently. Celemirë moaned softly, her eyes mesmerized in his. When he let her go, she sank weakly onto his lap, panting heavily.

"Legolas, I am coming to believe that Elves are much more passionate in love than we humans are. My breath is gone!" she said.

Legolas smiled.

"That is true. I fear I am too intense for you at times." he said.

Celemirë laughed. She rose shakily to her feet.

"Come now, and let us examine our house." Legolas said.

Celemirë linked her arm in his. He led her from the dining hall to the hallway. The entrance hall was to her right. A sitting room lay to her left. Both were very large and had intricate designs on the walls. The windows were without glass panes, and Celemirë could reach out her hands and touch the surrounding trees if she wished.

"Just like Imladris." she said.

Legolas only smiled. Then he led her past a library and other rooms. At the far end of the hallway was a porch.
"That is where you found me this morning." Legolas said.
Celemirë nodded.
She was aghast at all the rooms the house had. The house was divided into sections she learned. She and Legolas had a whole set of private rooms to themselves. The servants and maidens were in the opposite end of the house. There were even private chambers for guests.

"It is very large, Legolas. And very beautiful." Celemirë told her husband when they finished.

"As large as our home is, it cannot contain all of my love for you. My heart encompasses your love, and it is beyond measurement of Elves and Men." Legolas told her.

Celemirë stopped and looked up into his eyes. She tucked a stray strand of his blond hair behind his ear. She bit his shoulder gently.

"Once again, son of Thranduil, I am speechless." Celemirë said.

They had dinner with their servants and maids. There were three maidens that Celemirë liked the most, the ones she had already met on her wedding day when they prepared her. Their names were Elenath, Forfirith, and Amorith. Forfirith and Amorith were twin sisters with long blond hair and blue eyes. Elenath had silver hair and gray eyes. Celemirë felt immediately at ease with her maidens. 

There were many male servants. Some were from Eryn Lasgalen, but the majority of the Elves were from Imladris. They had come with Elladan and Elrohir. Celemirë's uncles had gifted them to her. Legolas gave them their various duties, and appointed one of the Imladris Elves as his personal servant.

"There are bells stationed throughout the house, in each room. Whenever you desire something, Celemirë, just ring it. You will be served immediately." Legolas said.

Celemirë nodded.

Later that night, out on the porch, some of the Elves, who were gifted minstrels, played soft music. Legolas took Celemirë tenderly in his arms and danced with her. Celemirë was entranced by the music. She had never heard anything like it in her life.

'I am blessed to be living amongst Elves. How peaceful and happy they are. They are always smiling, always loving.' she thought.

They stayed late into the night on the porch. The minstrels did not tire of playing music. Celemirë was getting acquainted with the Elves of her household. They were delighted when she spoke to them in Sindarin. Celemirë felt that she had grown up with Elves. The Common Tongue seemed so plain and harsh to her now, as did the language her father spoke. She wondered how she had ever spoken anything but Sindarin.

Legolas rose and raised his hands. Everyone looked at him.

"It is time we rested. _Maer fuin! Hodo mae!_" he said.

Celemirë did not feel that she could sleep. She undressed and lay in bed, but could not sleep. Legolas lay beside her. He nuzzled her face. Then, suddenly, his eyes became glossy, his breathing slow and rhythmic. Celemirë smiled.

"So, this is how Elves rest?" she said aloud.

She ran her hand over his back. Legolas sighed. His eyes remained glossy. Celemirë kissed him gently on his neck.

__

"Hodo mae!" she whispered to him. _"Elei velui!"_

The moon cast its pale light on them. Celemirë watched Legolas resting beside her, his fair handsome face bathed in the moonlight. She traced his pointed elvish ears with her hand. They twitched slightly. She tweaked them gently; they twitched again. Celemirë laughed. 

"Even while you rest you are alert, my dear Elf Prince." she said.

Legolas' hand moved to the area between her legs. Celemirë froze. 

"Legolas, I greatly desire to have your children, but I cannot bring myself to forget him. He haunts me at night when I sleep. I feel guilty, Legolas. This is your right, your pleasure, and I am denying you this, as well as myself. Perhaps, Legolas, I will get over my fear. I know I will. I feel it. You must help me, though." Celemirë whispered. "You must."

Then she turned onto her side and wept herself to sleep. 

****

Sindarin Translations:

Ú-chenion: I do not understand

Edhil: elves

Hodo mae: rest well

Elei velui: sweet dreams


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Time seemed not to exist for Celemirë in her new home with Legolas. Each day seemed to go on forever, to be an eternity in itself. Only in one other place had she felt this—Imladris. She wondered if all elven places had this same feeling of not being related with time. 

Her handmaidens began to teach her to read and write Sindarin, since she was already fluent in speech. The handmaidens kept this a secret from Legolas, under order of Celemirë. She wanted to surprise him. Two months passed before she was fully literate. Celemirë decided it was time to surprise Legolas. She curled up in bed with a book one night and began reading it. Legolas came and sat down beside her. Then he noticed the book in her hands.

"Celemirë, do you desire me to teach you how to read and write, my dear?" he said.

Celemirë only smiled. She read a passage from the book, watching her husband out of the corner of her eye. He was stunned.

"You read?" he inquired with awe.

Celemirë nodded.

"And I write as well."

She produced a scroll of parchment from underneath her pillow. There were Sindarin words written on it in red ink. Legolas read them and smiled broadly.

"May I ask who taught you?" he said.

"Elenath, Forfirith, and Amorith." Celemirë replied. 

Legolas laughed.

"I was wondering where you have been disappearing to for the past two months late at night. Our private elvish night lessons are long overdue!" he whispered, removing the book from her hands.

Celemirë smiled at him. She allowed him to remove her nightdress. Taking a deep breath as he began his lovemaking, Celemirë wondered how intense he would be. He always exhausted her, but she enjoyed it.

Once again, Legolas tried to go into her. Celemirë refused. Legolas nodded his head. Celemirë noticed that he seemed heartbroken. She did not know what to do. He turned his back to her, for the first time.

The night passed uneasily for Celemirë. She watched Legolas' back, hoping that he would turn over onto his side and face her. He did not. She left bed at dawn and dressed quietly, making her way to the porch at the far end of the house. Elenath was there.

"_Hiril nín_, you are awake early this day." the handmaid said.

"I am, Elenath. What a fine day it is." Celemirë said.

"I feel something troubling you. Yet, I will not ask you to share it with me unless you do so yourself." Elenath said.

Celemirë smiled. Elves, they always sensed her feelings.

"You are kind, but I do not think you will be able to aid me in this matter. _Le hannon_ for your offer, though." Celemirë told her.

"_Glassen,_" Elenath replied.

Breakfast was usual. Legolas spoke with Celemirë regularly, though she noticed that his usual shining eyes now appeared sad. She excused herself from the table and went to the entrance hall. After hesitating a few moments, she opened the door and left the house.

The morning sun fell upon her as she stepped outside. The scent of the trees was all around her. Birds sang sweetly in the treetops, and the river gurgled merrily. Celemirë made her way to the stables, where a servant saddled a horse for her. She mounted hastily, then rode away.

The wind rushed into her face as she galloped through the trees. As she rode, she remembered the day when she and Legolas rode across the Pelennor Fields. That was the day he had first kissed her. Tears ran down her face at the sweet memories.

Celemirë found herself at Prince Faramir's castle. She dismounted and saw, to her great surprise and utter joy, her father. She ran to him joyfully, calling out:

_"Adar! Adar!"_

King Elessar turned with a smile upon his face. He looked back over her shoulder, then asked:

"Where is Legolas?"

He was stunned to see Celemirë's eyes brimming with tears. He put his arm around her and led her away from the castle, to the gardens. After making sure they were completely alone, he began to speak.

"Is he not good?" he began.

"He is perfect, father. It is just that…he wants to have children." Celemirë said.

"What is wrong with that? I-" Aragorn replied. "Yes, I understand now. That is a difficult matter."

Elessar was unsure of how to respond to his daughter. Should he tell her that Moddyn was a eunuch? He feared she would go into deep shock. He knew she was immortal, yet still he feared to tell her.

"Celemirë, what does your heart tell you?" Aragorn said.

"I desire to bear his children, yet I see Moddyn every time. It has been two months since the happening, yet I see no signs that I am carrying his child. That is strange, though." Celemirë said.

"Perhaps not, Celemirë." King Elessar replied. "Perhaps not."

Celemirë stayed with her father until midday. She learned the reason he was visiting Prince Faramir: to invite him to Eldarion and Siana's wedding, which was going to be held in Imladris in a month's time. Celemirë bade farewell to her father then returned to her home. 

Legolas was standing on the steps. He was silent as he watched Celemirë come towards him. She kept her head downwards as she stood before him. They were both silent for some time.

_"Mas bennich?"_ Legolas said.

"I went to the castle of Prince Faramir. There, I met my father. We spoke of…of the matter." Celemirë told him quietly.

Legolas' heart leapt.

"What did he say?" he asked breathlessly.

Celemirë repeated their dialogue to him. Legolas was somewhat discouraged that her father had not told her about Moddyn. Yet, he had hinted her in an indirect way.

"Legolas, I desire to carry your children. Moddyn keeps coming. And your silence last night when you turned your back to me—I did not know what to do. I am trying, Legolas, I truly am." Celemirë said.

Legolas reached out to comfort her, but she rushed past him inside the house. He watched her go to their private quarters. He wanted to go after her, but he felt she needed some time alone. He went to her horse and patted its neck gently, then led it back to the stables.

Legolas remained outside the rest of the day. He was thinking of how to coax Celemirë out of her fright. He ran over all of the possibilities, but only one seemed the best to him. He rose to his feet and went inside. Walking quietly, he reached the bedchamber and slipped inside.

Celemirë was lying fast asleep on the bed, still in her clothes. He saw her tear-stained face and knew she had cried herself to sleep. Gently, he woke her. Legolas smiled at her lovingly.

"Celemirë, I fear I was too harsh on you last night." he began. 

Legolas removed Celemirë's dress and under-dress. Then he removed his clothing as well before lying down beside her.

Legolas' lust for Celemirë was greater than it had ever been. He was upset with himself at having upset her. He pulled her closer to him. Then he began to kiss her all over. Celemirë moaned softly, and placed her arms around him. He knew she enjoyed it. She gently bit him.

He made his way down her body slowly with his hands. Celemirë stiffened slightly as he reached her hips. Legolas pressed her closer to him. Then he turned her face so that she was staring into his eyes.

"Celemirë, look into my eyes. Concentrate on them." he said.

Celemirë nodded. Legolas then lay her down against the pillows. He lowered himself gently onto her, keeping his eyes focused on hers. He could feel the area between her legs come closer to his. He took a deep breath, and kissed her as he entered into her.

Celemirë concentrated on Legolas' eyes. She saw visions of herself: when he first met her, riding across the Pelennor Fields, their first kiss. Then, suddenly, she felt him enter her. Her breath came in short, fast gasps. Legolas kissed her. Her back arched, and she felt very hot.

Unlike Moddyn when he had entered her, Legolas was very gentle. She felt him thrust once, twice, three times. She closed her eyes as he eased himself carefully out of her. Her arms slipped weakly from around his neck as she rode out her orgasm with Legolas. She panted. 

Legolas saw Celemirë panting. Her arms had slipped from around his neck. They now lay on her stomach. He rode out his orgasm with her.

She was very hot, and beads of perspiration ran down her body. Legolas was not as hot as she was. He knew he always was intense with her, but he could not help it. He was an Elf, and that was their way. He got off of her and stroked her face. She was panting slightly and she smiled.

"You were beautiful," Legolas told her, his hands on her hips. 

"Legolas…" Celemirë whispered weakly.

Legolas silenced her with a quick kiss. Then he nuzzled her. He let her scent wash over him. Celemirë traced his face with her fingers. When they neared his lips, he bit her fingers gently. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her, so that her chin was resting on his head. She felt him caressing and fondling her tenderly.

"Do you remember when we spent the night in the Gardens of the Houses of Healing?" Celemirë said after some time.

"How could I forget?" Legolas told her gently, kissing her breasts. "That was the night I knew I was in love with you."

Celemirë removed her legs from around him. Legolas rolled onto his side, so that he was facing her. Their heads were level. He looked lovingly at her. She looked very beautiful to him. Her thick head of curls was splayed across her face and onto her pillows. Her pearly white skin shone brightly in the moonlight. Legolas brushed the hair from her face. She caught his hand in hers, and held it against her cheek.

A single lone ray of moonlight shone through a window that faced the West. It was unlike any other ray of moonlight Celemirë had ever seen. It was silver—the same color as the mark on her forehead. Legolas watched it fall upon Celemirë alone. His brow furrowed. The ray traveled from the mark on her forehead down to her thigh. It remained there awhile before vanishing. There was a strange sweet scent on the air.

"Legolas, what did that mean?" Celemirë asked. "Is it a sign?"

Legolas was quiet. He was gazing back at the window from which the ray had come. Celemirë could see his elvish eyes penetrating the night, as if trying to seek for some hidden sign. Then a look of understanding dawned on Legolas. He turned quickly and looked at Celemirë's thigh, where the ray had lingered. A smile was on his lips.

"Celemirë, _tiro_!" he cried joyfully.

Celemirë rose to a sitting position and inspected her thigh. At first, she noticed nothing. Then she saw an inscription—small silver letters. She read them, then rubbed her eyes. She read them again.

_"Edhel?"_ she gasped. "It cannot be!"

Legolas smoothed back the hair from her ears. Then he cried:

"Celemirë, you are an _edhel_! The Valar have answered my prayers!"

Celemirë trembled. She traced her ear with her hand. She felt it form a point. She felt her other ear—the same thing occurred. Still not wanting to believe, Celemirë rose and stood in front of a large mirror. She inspected her ears carefully. They were pointed, like Elf ears. In fact, she noticed, her appearance had changed slightly—they were elvish. 

Legolas stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist. 

Celemirë turned and looked at him.

"You said the Valar answered your prayers?" she whispered.

"Today, when you returned, I remained outside. I felt guilty for what happened last night. I prayed earnestly to the Valar to make you an Elf, for I knew it was something you desired greatly. I wanted to prove my love to you, to seek forgiveness from you for my unjust actions. My sire felt what I was doing. He knows how much I love you, for he loves me much more than I love you. He spoke to me and informed me that he would be willing to stay forever in Middle-earth and give up his passage to Valinor if the Valar accepted my prayers. He said he would pray as well for you, pray that they would make you an Elf." Legolas told her. "The Valar accepted my prayer and my father's. You are an Elf!"

Celemirë was speechless. She thought of all her desires that were now fulfilled: her wedding to Legolas, living amongst Elves, her ability to converse in Sindarin, as well as reading and writing it. And her one main desire, the one she hoped for the most was to be an Elf. Her desires were now completely fulfilled desires. Tears ran down her face.

"What is wrong? I thought you would be happy," Legolas said.

"I am happy, _hervenn nín_. All of my desires are fulfilled desires. The one main desire that I always dreamed, prayed and hoped for is fulfilled at last. Yet, I feel guilty, for your sire had to lose his passage to Valinor for this to occur and remain here in mortal lands. He toiled long and hard, he deserves rest, not I." Celemirë replied in her softest voice.

Legolas lifted her chin with his hand. He gazed into her gray eyes.

"My sire never intended to go to Valinor at all. He loves Eryn Lasgalen very much. He did not lose anything. On the contrary, he is much happier. My sire always made sure I got everything I desired, Celemirë. He always wanted me to be content. In doing this, he not only relived himself of the constant internal battle to sail or not sail to Valinor, but he also fulfilled my desire as well. That was the main reason, Celemirë, to fulfill my desire and see that I am happy." Legolas said.

Celemirë looked into Legolas' face momentarily. Then she was silenced, lost in his passionate elvish kiss. They returned to their bed.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Adar: father
Mas bennich: where did you go

Hervenn nín: my husband


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

News of Celemirë becoming an Elf spread quickly throughout the household and the Elves of Ithilien. All were delighted, and they came to visit their Prince and his wife, offering their congratulations. Legolas was very happy. Celemirë felt she was in complete bliss.

They decided to leave for Minas Tirith several days later. The three handmaidens and some of the male Elves, including Legolas' personal servant, were to accompany them. The handmaidens prepared their master and mistress' things. 

At last, the day came. Legolas was helping Celemirë onto her mount when she slipped and fell into Legolas' arms. The Elf Prince looked concernedly at her.

"It is nothing, Legolas. I just felt somewhat sick." Celemirë said.

Legolas nodded his head. Celemirë remounted her steed.

"We are going to Imladris, to Eldarion's wedding. We do not know for how long we shall be gone. I know you shall look after our home well." Legolas told the assembled Elves who were seeing them off. _"Navaer!"_

"Navaer!" the Elves cried.

They rode swiftly through the forest, and stopped at Prince Faramir's castle. He greeted them graciously, and Theoden stared momentarily at Celemirë.

"You are Elf?" he whispered.

Celemirë nodded.

They were leaving the castle, going down the steps, when Celemirë swayed slightly on the spot. Lady Eowyn caught her.

"Are you well?" she asked her.

"I think I am too excited about the wedding." Celemirë told her.

They arrived in Minas Tirith three days later. Celemirë rushed to her parents and brother, embracing them. They smiled at her.

"Celemirë, the Elf Princess!" King Elessar smiled.

Queen Arwen looked into her daughter's eyes.

"My well wishes to you, Celemirë, for what is to come." Arwen said.

Celemirë beamed at her mother.

There was a great feast in the dining hall in honor of Prince Faramir and Legolas' arrival. As they were about to sit down, Prince Imrahil arrived. Everyone was delighted upon seeing him. Legolas felt that something was amiss. Someone was missing.

"Where is Celemirë?" he asked. 

"I saw her two hours ago heading to her room with her handmaidens." Eldarion replied.

Legolas found Celemirë in her room, as Eladrion had said. She was lying in bed, looking somewhat pale. She was speaking with her handmaidens when Legolas entered. They went quiet at his arrival

"Celemirë, are you alright?" Legolas asked her softly, as the three handmaidens left them.

Celemirë smiled wanly at him.

"I am a bit tired. We must rest together." she replied softly.

"I will rest with you, if you desire it. Though I had come to tell you that there is a feast, and Prince Imrahil has arrived."

"Elenath informed me. She heard his voice. It is not you I wish to rest with me, Legolas, though you may if you wish." Celemirë said.

Her hands rested on her stomach. She pulled Legolas closer to her. She brought one of his hands to her bosom, then placed it on her stomach. She stared into his eyes. Legolas was perplexed.

"Who, then?" he asked.

Celemirë patted his hand resting on her stomach.

"Are you…?" Legolas breathed, hardly daring to finish his sentence.

Celemirë closed her gray eyes and slowly nodded her head.

Legolas had never moved his arms faster. They wrapped around her tightly as he pulled her into a strong embrace, placing his mouth on hers. She was expecting this, for no sooner had he placed his mouth on top of hers than she had her tongue twirling around with his in a passionate elvish kiss. They tasted each other as if for the first time, Celemirë's hands wrapped in Legolas' smooth blond hair. The Elf Prince felt himself become intoxicated in his wife's scent. They both moaned.

The door to Celemirë's room opened, and Eldarion appeared. He was talking loudly, at first unaware of what was going on.

"Celemirë, Legolas is looking for-"

The Prince stopped midway in his sentence; his eyes had fallen upon Legolas and Celemirë. He smiled knowingly, then blushed as he realized that he had walked in on them during an intimate moment. Legolas was just about to remove his sister's dress.

"Ah…I shall inform them that certain circumstances have denied you from joining the feast." Eldarion said, backing away with a bow.

"Tell them," Celemirë gasped as Legolas nuzzled her, "that Legolas is giving me an elvish lesson!"

"I will, my dear sister." Eldarion said, as he closed the door.

Legolas laughed.

"Elvish lesson?" he said, eyes twinkling.

"Does the mentor need assistance once more?" Celemirë said slyly.

"I think it is time the pupil receives assistance." Legolas whispered.

He removed her dress and under-dress, then gave her the lesson.

Several hours later, Legolas lay Celemirë gently back against the pillows. He had once again successfully exhausted her, but, surprisingly, so had she. They both lay side by side, experiencing the aftermath effects of their orgasms, trying to catch their breaths.

"This is the first night you have exhausted me, Celemirë." Legolas said, panting a little. "I think it is because you are an elven lady now."

Celemirë smiled at him. She ran her tongue over the hollow space on his neck. He groaned with immense pleasure. She repeated it, and found herself pressed hard against him, her face pressing into his. She felt his hands on her breasts. Her eyes glittered.

Early the next morning, a rather large group of people set out from Minas Tirith. Legolas and Celemirë with their servants, Prince Imrahil with his wife and men, Prince Faramir with his family and men, and King Elessar and his wife, along with several hundred men. Siana and Eldarion rode next to Legolas and Celemirë.

"I heard that you are an Elf, now, Celemirë." Siana said. 

Celemirë nodded.

"You are very lucky!" Siana told her.

Celemirë smiled.

Legolas did not take his eyes off Celemirë. He was very excited that she was bearing his child. He followed her wherever she went, always fearful to leave her side. Celemirë noticed this and laughed softly at him.

"I am not rendered unable to walk or do anything." she laughed, as he handed her a goblet.

"I do not want you to do anything save rest." he replied.

Celemirë saw her mother glance at them with a knowing look in her eyes. The Princess blushed. Arwen smiled.

"Please, do not tell anyone!" Celemirë begged her.

They reached Imladris two days before the wedding, just as dusk had settled. Legolas found his father and Gimli waiting for him. The Dwarf was grinning broadly as Legolas carried Celemirë off of her steed.

"Well, well! I left you in Minas Tirith in love, and here you stand before me several months later wedded!" he cried, embracing Legolas.

"Indeed!" Legolas said, his arm around Celemirë's waist.

King Thranduil then embraced his son and spoke to him warmly in Elvish, noting how his son's eyes glowed as they rested upon Celemirë. 

"I see you are happy and content, Legolas." Thranduil said.

"I am, sire. Celemirë is the reason." Legolas replied.

_"Suilaid, aran Thranduil. Manen le?"_ Celemirë said, bowing to him. _"Na vedui-gîl síla erin lú 'ovaded lín!"_

Legolas watched his father with a smile upon his face. Thranduil was staring at Celemirë as if he had seen something extraordinary.

_"Im vaer."_ Thranduil replied, once he had overcome his shock. _"Pedich i lam edhellen?"_

Celemirë only nodded her head slightly in reply. Legolas excused themselves, and led her away. When he was out of earshot of his father, he burst out laughing.

"You took him completely by surprise! He did not expect you to speak Sindarin fluently in so short a time!" he laughed softly,

Celemirë smiled at seeing Legolas so happy.

"Celemirë, well done! You have rendered Thranduil speechless!"

Legolas and Celemirë whipped around. Elladan stood, beaming

widely at his niece. Behind him, Elrohir was laughing.

"My dear uncles!" Celemirë cried, dashing into their arms.

Her twin uncles held her at arm's length after embracing her. They inspected her carefully, eyes searching every minute detail.

"You are changed. I can feel it. My eyes see it" Elladan said to her.

A light breeze blew Celemirë's hair back. Elladan gasped.

"I knew it! You are an Elf!" he cried.

"I was saying to myself that she looked Elvish. How is this possible? How can it be?" Elrohir whispered.

Legolas told the twins everything: how Arwen told him about her immortality being passed onto one of her daughters as foretold by her sire, how Celemirë became immortal, and how she became an Elf. The uncles were dumbstruck.

"Indeed, our father and grandmother must have special favor in the eyes of the Valar, as well as your sire, Legolas. Never before has this occurred, and never will it occur again. Celemirë, you are unlike us. In fact, you are opposite. We were born with the choice of becoming mortals or going to Valinor. We all decided to remain here, and in doing so, we are now mortals. We will live longer than any human will, but in the end we will die like mortals. 

"You, however, were born a mortal. Yet you craved immortality and the desire to be an Elf. We saw this in you from when you were very young. You were unlike your siblings. You were always thoughtful and wise, eager for knowledge. You acted like an Elf. Our father saw you when you were young, before he left to Valinor. Even the Lady Galadriel saw you. They felt pity that you should suffer a mortal fate. It was then that they perceived that they could convince the Valar to at least make you immortal, if not an Elf. Our sire then foretold to Arwen your fate. It was the combined effects of us—myself, Elladan, and Arwen—giving up our immortal lives and passages to Valinor and our family's high favor in the eyes of the Valar. You are very blessed, Celemirë." Elrohir said.

Her twin uncles looked at her for a moment with a strange look in their eyes before turning away. Celemirë went to Legolas' side.

"Come, let us go and rest." he whispered to her gently.

They rested peacefully that night. Celemirë heard elvish music and the sound of her mother and uncles' soft voices. She felt a sort of guilt at having received their lost immortal lives as well as far elven-king Thranduil giving up his passage to Valinor and remaining in Middle-earth. She felt her eyes brimming with tears.

"What is it?" Legolas asked her, as a tear fell on his hand.

"I feel guilty, Legolas. I have my mother and uncles' immortal lives. I have the ability to sail to Valinor, when they shall all perish. And your sire, he gave up his passage to Valinor and will remain here forever so that I could become an Elf." she whispered. "Yet you said mother told you I would not become an Elf, and it has happened."

"Celemirë, the Valar decided that they would allow this. I think that they would not have done this without the Lord Elrond and the Lady 

Galadriel. I feel that when they knew what I was praying for and learned of my sire's pledge, they asked the Valar to do this. There may be reasons, Celemirë, reasons such as Lord Elrond's grief at having lost all of his children. Perhaps the Valar granted this to him as a last favor. If he could not have any of his children, namely your mother, he would be contented with you, for you resemble your mother very much. Do not feel guilty, Celemirë. It is not your fault." Legolas said.

Legolas wiped her tears with his thumbs. Celemirë smiled weakly.

"Tomorrow is a joyous day. I want you to be rested, Celemirë." Legolas told her, nuzzling her soft neck. 

Legolas watched Celemire's gray eyes become glossy. He smiled. It would take him some time to get accustomed to her being like him, an Elf. He still could not believe it. Nor could he believe that she was carrying his child. A child! Celemirë was bearing his child! He wanted to sing and shout, to have the whole world share in his joy. 

He glanced back at Celemirë, her breathing was now rhythmic. Legolas loved her best when she was resting. She seemed to be more beautiful to him—perfect—when she was resting. The Elf Prince looked one more time upon her thigh, the one with the inscription on it. He ran his hand over the letters, then fell back onto his pillows, eyes glossy.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Aran: king

Na vedui: at last

Gîl síla erin lú 'ovaded lín: a star shines upon the hour of our meeting

Pedich i lam edhellen: do you speak Elvish


	9. Chapter Nine

*****NOTE: I have modified some lines from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and have used them here. I was listening to the track of FotR when I wrote this, and when I got to the part where Celemirë and Arwen are talking, the saddest tracks were on! Holy Orli/Valar, it fit the mood so well! I have also used 'Ai! Aníron…'—the theme song for FotR—and will provide the translation at the end. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and enjoy!

****

Chapter Nine

Celemirë and Legolas were up rather early the next morning. They were out strolling in the gardens of Imladris when Thranduil appeared. He smiled at Celemirë graciously.

_"Le suilannon!"_ he said.

Legolas bowed to his father and said:

_"Adar, manen le?"_

"Im vaer." Thranduil replied to his son. "Are you ready for the wedding, Celemirë? You must be very happy. It is a smart match."

"It is a smart match. Eldarion is the sort of man any woman would dream for. I am happy for him. May they dwell together happily." Celemirë said. "You are staying, _hîr nín_?"

Thranduil nodded.

"I was invited by your sire, your brother, and your uncles! I cannot disappoint them all, now can I?" the elven-king asked with a wink.

The trio laughed warmly. Celemirë saw her mother far ahead on the path, and excusing herself, hurried over to her. Arwen did not seem to notice her daughter approaching until Celemirë placed her hands on her mother's shoulders.

_"Naneth!" _Celemirë cried.

Arwen turned around slowly. Celemirë was shocked to see tears in her mother's eyes.

"What is wrong?" Celemirë asked gently.

"I am saddened, _sell_ _nín_, by many things. Returning here, to my home, has made me realize the bitterness of my choice. I used to walk these same paths with my sire and brothers, and when she was here, my mother. Those are the days I long for, when I did not yet know your sire and I did not face the choice of immortality or mortality. Now I realize how much my father suffered internally because of my choice, and my brothers' choice as well. _Nae!"_ Arwen said sadly.

Both were quiet for some time. Then, Arwen continued:

"Now, you and Eldarion are leaving, following in the wake of your sisters. Time has passed so quickly for me, Celemirë, since I have married your father," she said, then laughed bitterly. "Listen to me! I have become a mortal-I do not feel that time is present anymore! The day for me used to last an eternity. Now it seems to last no longer than an hour. The end is near. My time will come. I will fade away, and become lost to my immortal kin. I wonder if any will remember me after I go. Will my father, mother, grandmother, or even my own daughter—my most beloved daughter, Celemirë—remember me? Or will I become forgotten? Or will I become only a vague memory? Will my brothers and I fade from your minds after we are gone?" Arwen said quietly.

Celemirë did not know what to say. She had never seen her mother this anguished with grief before. Celemirë reached out and embraced her mother. The two wept in each other's arms. 

_"Gweston, naneth,_ that I will never forget you. How can I forget you, mother, when you are part of the reason that I am here? How can I forget you after all you have done? You fulfilled for me one of my greatest desires, to be of the Fair Folk, an Elf. I do not think you will ever be forgotten, neither you nor my uncles. You are _Arwen Und_ó_miel_, the Evenstar of the Elves, the one whom all claim to be the likeness of Lúthien Tinúviel come again to earth. You will not be forgotten." Celemirë said softly. _"Estelio nín!"_

Arwen smiled at her daughter between tears and sobs. Celemirë thought it best to leave her mother to herself. She returned inside, where she found Legolas alone on a porch. He saw great distress in her face.

"My mother, she is…overwhelmed." Celemirë told him.

Legolas looked at her for further explanation, but received none. They went shortly afterwards to the great dining hall. Celemirë noticed that both her parents were missing. Everyone else was present. 

"Has anyone seen Arwen?" Elladan called.

"She is occupied with certain matters." Celemirë told him quickly.

Her uncles looked at her curiously. 

Preparations for the wedding began immediately after the meal was over. Celemirë sent her three handmaidens to assist Siana. Legolas went with Elladan and Elrohir, who were preparing Eldarion. Celemirë stayed in her chamber, not wanting to see her mother, and also because she was feeling slightly ill. Pregnancy was not something she was used to. 

After awhile, though, Celemirë ventured out into the house. Elves were going about their various duties. She found her mother sitting with her father, their hands clasped together, looking into each other's eyes. King Elessar was singing to Arwen in Sindarin. Celemirë recognized the song; her father used to sing it when she was smaller very frequently.

__

"O môr henion i dhû:

Ely siriar, êl síla

Ai! Aníron…Undómiel

Tiro! Êl eria e môr.

I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren.

Ai! Aníron…"

Celemirë waited a few moments before entering. They turned to look at her, hands still clasped together.

_"Maer aur, sell nín,"_ King Elessar said. _"Manen le?"_

"I would be fine if I were not bearing-" Celemirë began, the stopped.

"Ah, I know. Your mother told me. You are carrying Legolas' child."

Celemirë blushed.

"It is nothing to hide, Celemirë. In fact, it will show in due time! I presume you are here to ask about it?" Elessar smiled.

Celemirë nodded.

"Celemirë, the pregnancies of elven women differ from mortal women's pregnancies. We carry the child for a year; thus the child's conception day is always one year and two days before his or her birth. We have exceptional amounts of pain during childbirth and we often feel very tired. And we do have pain in the very beginning, severe usually. Our mortal sisters have lucked out in some things. They carry their children for nine months and do not have the amounts of pain we have." Arwen said. "Yet, it is well worth it in the end, Celemirë."

Celemirë hesitated before asking:

"You carried us for a year as well?"

Arwen smiled.

"I did, even though I gave up my immortality."

Celemirë colored slightly. She took leave of her parents, and spent the remainder of the time in her chamber, lying on the bed, clutching her stomach in pain, and gasping slightly. Legolas came in a few hours later.

"Celemirë, are you all right?" he asked.

Celemirë smiled weakly and replied:

"This child should be worth all this pain!"

Legolas went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"It will be."

The three handmaidens appeared soon afterwards. They helped Celemirë change into a different dress and did her hair. They also served her a special drink, which lessened the pain considerably.

Legolas and Celemirë took their places beside their family: Legolas next to his sire, Celemirë next to her mother. King Elessar was seated on the opposite side of Arwen. Elladan and Elrohir were between Prince Imrahil and Prince Faramir. Everyone else was seated wherever they felt comfortable. Just as the wedding was about to start, Eomer arrived. Elessar laughed and stood up to greet him.

"Ai! You will have to forgive my late invitation!" he said.

"Forgiven," Eomer said.

Gimli came to Legolas and embraced him. After the newcomers were situated, the wedding started. It was done in much the same fashion as Celemirë's was done—Elf fashion. When Eldarion and Siana were made husband and wife, everyone cheered and clapped. Celemirë wiped away tears of happiness. Beside her, Arwen was smiling broadly, but in her eyes there was a pained look.

There was a great feast afterwards, which was held outside. There 

were so many types of food and drink present that Celemirë did not know where to begin. Yet, when she tried to take the first bite, she found that she was unable to eat. The pain in her stomach had returned. Not to dampen anyone's spirits, she forced herself to eat. After the feast, she congratulated Siana and Eldarion, then was carried back to her bedchamber by Legolas.

"I feel guilty, though." Celemirë whispered.

"Do not feel guilty. They will understand." Legolas replied.

"No one knows, save for my parents." Celemirë told him.

"Then I shall inform them!"

Celemirë called, but Legolas hurried away, a wide smile on his fair face. Celemirë sank back weakly against the pillows. Elenath came to her a few minutes later.

"Is there anything to help me that is stronger than the drink you gave me?" Celemirë asked her.

"I fear not." Elenath said. "I apologize."

Celemirë thanked her and dismissed her. She lay in the bed staring out into the night, listening to the soft music that was drifting on the night air. Legolas returned after an hour.

"What are you doing back so early?" Celemirë asked him.

"Do you not wish me to be present at your side?" Legolas asked, looking into her eyes. 

"I never said-" Celemirë told him, as he placed his mouth on hers.

They remained in Imladris for a fortnight. Celemirë spent the majority of her time resting. After a fortnight, Legolas decided to go to Rohan. He wanted to see the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest, and show them to Celemirë as well. Gimli was delighted when he heard.

"You will enjoy the Glittering Caves, my lady!" he said to Celemirë.

Celemirë smiled at him.

"I promise you, you will love them." Legolas said.

As Legolas' promised, Celemirë loved the Glittering Caves. Their breathtaking beauty made her forget her pain while she was there. When they left, Gimli gifted to Celemirë a beautiful necklace with a crystal pendant from the Caves. She thanked him profusely.

Next, they went to Fangorn Forest. Celemirë was awe struck at the ancient forest, and was delighted when they met Fangorn. He bowed curtly to Legolas, his green eyes glowing brightly. Fangorn showed them Orthanc, and how it had changed under the care of the Ents. The place was once more green and lush. Legolas smiled.

"The Ent-wives would be proud," he said quietly.

They returned to their home and were welcomed back joyously. The Elves of Ithilien congratulated Legolas and Celemirë on their expected child when Legolas informed them. Celemirë blushed.

"It is wonderful to be back in our home." Celemirë said that night as they lay in bed. "I have missed it much."

Legolas smiled to hear her say "our home".

"I have missed it as well." he told Celemirë. "How is the pain?"

"It has lessened this day. It was very severe from when we were in Imladris until now." she replied.

Legolas, who had been gazing outside, turned to Celemirë and drew her closer to him. She looked at him with her gray eyes that he loved so dearly, tracing his ears with her fingers. Legolas closed his eyes, enjoying her delicately soft touches. He was taken completely by surprise when he found her mouth on his, her tongue sliding into his sweet recesses. Legolas had forgotten how sweet her taste was to him.

They rolled over so that Celemirë was underneath Legolas. He cupped her breasts with his hands, then moved them down until they were on her stomach. He kissed her stomach several times, holding her down firmly but gently by her hips. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"So do I, Legolas."

"You are going to be the mother of my child!"

"And you, the sire…"

Legolas moaned as she spoke. He felt lust for her, and nuzzled her neck and face. Celemirë pressed him firmly against her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then placed her chin on his shoulder, and buried her head in his silk-like blond hair. Legolas felt her bite his ear gently, and he did the same to hers. They lost themselves in each other's scent. Celemirë finally pulled away from him. She was tired. She slipped into elven rest, her head on Legolas' chest.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Le suilannon: I greet thee

Nae: alas

Gweston: I swear

__

O môr henion i dhû:

From darkness I understand the night:

__

Ely siriar, êl síla

Dreams flow, a star shines
__

Ai! Aníron Undómiel

Ah! I desire Undómiel
__

Tiro! Êl eria e môr.

L_o_ok! A star rises out of the darkness

__

I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren.

The song of the star enchants my heart
__

Ai! Aníron…

Ah! I desire…


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The days slowly passed, and Celemirë's stomach began to expand. She had new clothes made to accommodate her new figure, and she laughed as she saw her large, round, pregnant stomach. Legolas' eyes were fixed on his wife, and he hardly left her side. Each day he would take her outside in the fresh air to walk, holding her arm steadily. At times, Celemirë would protest, saying that she was too tired, but Legolas always coaxed her gently and patiently.

"Fresh air is good for you, my love," he would say. "You need to walk. Walking is very good as well."

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"Your mother." Legolas smiled.

Spring came to Ithilien suddenly. The air was full of the songs of male birds as they tried to woo a female. Celemirë and Legolas, walking together through the trees, would look at each other and smile. Legolas took Celemirë to the river near to their home and seated her on a rock, as he sang to her of his love for her in Sindarin.

"Legolas, you do not need to remind me of how much you love me. Unless, of course, you plan on abandoning me! Or perhaps the reason you are singing is because the male birds have made you jealous. Perhaps they are signing to me?" she teased. 

Legolas gave her a mock hurt look, then took her in his arms.

Spring was soon followed by summer. Celemirë was excited, for on the midday of summer, she turned eighteen years of age. Legolas surprised her by taking her to Dol Amroth. There, on the beach, they heard and saw the white gulls crying, and the sea called to them.

"Why do the white gulls call?" Celemirë sang softly.

Legolas turned her so that she faced the West. 

"A day will come when we will sail away, Celemirë." he whispered.

At long last, Celemirë began to feel more pain. Fall arrived. Her stomach slowly lowered, and she knew the time for her delivery would come soon. Her three handmaidens began to make clothing for the child. Elessar and Arwen sent a beautiful baby bed as a gift. Legolas placed it in their bedchamber. Celemirë would often find him gazing lovingly at it.

One night, Legolas came to the bedchamber to find Celemirë gasping for breath. She looked up at him and said weakly:

"Call Elenath, Forfirith, and Amorith!"

The three handmaidens appeared shortly afterwards, looking anxious. They brought with them many cloths and vessels of warm water. Legolas watched as they made Celemirë relax against the pillows, then parted her legs. Celemirë turned to Legolas.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"I will." Legolas replied.

The three handmaidens spoke to Celemirë softly, telling her to relax and take deep breaths. Legolas took hold of Celemirë's hand.

At first, Celemirë felt no pain. She pushed her hardest, but it did not seem that the baby moved very much. For several hours she felt no pain, yet beads of perspiration ran down her body. Then, suddenly, the pain came with great force. Celemirë wanted to scream. She took hold of Legolas' hand and squeezed it hard. Elenath exclaimed softly:

"Almost, my lady! Almost!"

Celemirë pushed her hardest, and the pain became more intense. Tears ran down her face, and her breathing was in short gasps. The three maidens were now talking excitedly to each other. Celemirë stopped, unable to go further. Legolas urged her to continue.

"Come on, Celemirë!" Legolas whispered.

Celemirë bit her lip and pushed. The sun rose just as the child passed out of her. The pain was unbearable. Her maidens were quiet. Then Forfirith spoke, and in her voice there was great excitement.

_"Iell!"_ she exclaimed. "A girl!"

Legolas closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer to the Valar. Then he turned to Celemirë, who lay on the bed, hair askew, body glistening with perspiration. Her face was pale and wan, but there was a smile upon her face. Oblivious to the fact that the maidens were still present, Legolas seated himself beside Celemirë and took her in his arms. He smoothed the hair from her face before kissing her. Celemirë moaned softly. He nuzzled her face, her neck, and ran his hands over her breasts. She only looked into his eyes.

When he let go of her, he found the maidens with their backs turned towards them, the newborn child in their arms. They were wrapping her with the blankets they had made, cooing softly. When they finished, Amorith brought the girl to Legolas.

"Congratulations, my lord and lady." she said. "Your daughter."

Legolas took hold of his daughter, eyes shining brightly. She had fair skin and blond curly hair. Her eyes were a shade of both blue and gray. She flailed her tiny fists and began to cry.

"She is beautiful." he whispered.

"And hungry," Forfirith said. "We shall leave you now. When you are finished nursing her, my lady, we shall bathe you."

The door closed softly behind them. Legolas laid the newborn child in Celemirë's arms and settled himself down beside her. He watched as Celemirë held her daughter with slightly shaking hands, eyes welled with tears. She traced her child's pointed ears with her fingers.

"She is Elf!" she cried.

The child cried again.

"I will feed you now." Celemirë said softly.

After a few tries, Celemirë managed to nurse her daughter. Legolas observed quietly, watching as mother and daughter connected. He felt a sense of happiness he had never felt before. Celemirë smiled.

"Legolas…" Celemirë said. "I have chosen a name for her."

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Elanor."

"It fits her well, Celemirë."

Celemirë smiled down at her newborn child. A light breeze blew around the room softly. Legolas turned to speak with Celemirë when he noticed that she was resting. Elanor had long since finished nursing, and now lay asleep in her mother's arms. Legolas removed her gently from Celemirë's arms and then placed her in her bed. He then drew the covers around Celemirë after lowering her into the bed.

"Where is our lady Celemirë?" the maidens asked when Legolas emerged from the bedchamber. 

"She is resting." he replied. "She nursed Elanor."

The maidens bowed curtly and went away. Legolas walked down the corridors of his home with a wide smile upon his face. The servants who saw him as he passed understood his happiness. Over breakfast, Legolas informed the household of his new daughter.

"Her name is Elanor," he added proudly.

There were many cheers and congratulations. Legolas ordered messages to be delivered informing his sire, Celemirë's family, and Gimli of the happy tidings. 

Celemirë rested until midday. Legolas came just as she was getting out of bed. He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Celemirë, let me bathe you." he said softly.

Celemirë smiled. 

He carried her to their private bathing room. There was a hole in the roof of the room that allowed water from a small waterfall outside to cascade down into the room. There was a spell on it so that the water was warm, not icy cold. Legolas took a small washcloth and applied a sweet-smelling salve on it. Then he rubbed the cloth all over Celemirë's body, making sure to be gentle. When he finished, Celemirë thanked him with a passionate kiss.

"That was the best bath I ever had, Legolas." she told him when they returned to their chamber.

Celemirë went over to Elanor and looked down at her. Legolas' eyes strayed to his wife, wrapped in a large cloth. Legolas felt hunger inside him for her. They had not made love since arriving at their home from their trip to Imladris.

"Ai, all the pain was worth it!" Celemirë said softly.

Legolas went quietly behind Celemirë and placed his arms around her waist. She straightened and turned around, dropping the cloth. Legolas caressed her gently. Celemirë moaned. Legolas' chest was bare, since he had taken off his tunic when he bathed her. Celemirë lunged at the belt that held his leggings. It came off, and the leggings followed suit.

"I have never seen you to be more beautiful than today. I have been starved of you for so long." Legolas said.

"As have I, Legolas." she whispered, as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed.

They threw the cloths she had lain on during the delivery to the floor. Celemirë had just enough time to slip under the covers before Legolas drew her to him. He felt her legs wrap around him, and he knew that was his signal to start. Celemirë felt him fondle her gently. Then he placed his mouth on hers, and it was then that she felt her passion and hunger for him return. They drank in each other as if it was their first time. Legolas spared her no chance to catch her breath, and when he finally released her, she was panting uncontrollably.

"I would have gone further with you, but I feared I was too intense." Legolas said.

Celemirë gave a small laugh. She put her head on his chest, and placed her mouth on his neck. She heard him groan, and felt him press her firmly against him. Celemirë placed her head next to his. She ran her hands through his hair and nipped his cheeks. His tongue ran over her lips. Celemirë parted them in response, and their tongues swirled around each other. Legolas and Celemirë moaned softly in unison.

Elanor let out a small cry. Celemirë broke away from Legolas' mouth and looked towards the baby's bed. Legolas turned her face towards his and stroked her cheek. He then planted a kiss on her forehead, her breasts, and the space between them.

Elanor cried again.

Celemirë began to rise, but Legolas pushed her back down onto the pillows. Celemirë turned her face as Legolas attempted to nuzzle her.

"What is it, my love? Did I hurt you?" Legolas asked.

"Elanor." Celemirë replied.

Legolas let her rise. She went over to Elanor's bed and lifted her out. Legolas stared at Celemirë's legs hungrily.

"Are you hungry again, my little one?" Celemirë asked Elanor.

She returned to the bed and began to nurse her daughter. Legolas moved down and began to run his hands up and down Celemirë's legs. She moaned softly and twitched slightly.

"Legolas…" she whispered.

He lifted his head and saw Celemirë watching him with shining eyes. Her free arm was held out towards him, and he reached out and took hold of it. Celemirë squeezed his hand gently.

Elanor finished nursing half an hour later. Celemirë handed her to Legolas, who placed her in her bed. Then they both went and bathed together quickly. They dressed hurriedly, and Celemirë took Elanor in her arms. As they passed a window, they were surprised to see that it was evening. Legolas laughed quietly.

"It is your fault; you are too beautiful." he said teasingly.

Celemirë replied:

"Alright then, you shall not touch me for another year."

Legolas smiled.

They found the household gathered on a porch. All eyes turned to the baby in her arms, and Elanor was lifted and passed around. Celemirë did not fear. She knew the Elves had a passion for children and would take care of her. Legolas was beaming proudly. Celemirë slipped away.

She went outside and made her way to the spot where she was given her mother's immortality. Gazing into the West, she thought of everything that happened to her. Tears ran down her face.

There was the sound of a twig snapping. Celemirë turned around sharply, and found Legolas looking at her sheepishly.

"I tried to come closer without making a noise," he explained.

Then his gaze fell upon her tear-strained face.

"What is wrong, my dear?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I was thinking of something that _naneth_ told me once. She said that I would never understand what it is like to be a mother until I am one myself. She said a mother would sacrifice herself for her child's sake. She told me the bond between a mother and child is sacred." Celemirë began. "When I was delivering Elanor, my mother's words came back to me. I fully comprehend what she said now. _Henion._"

Legolas was silent for a few moments.

"My sire told me something very similar on the day of our wedding. He told me that family is very important. A wife should be cherished, not abused. Children should be loved." Legolas said.

Celemirë looked at Legolas.

"Legolas, since marrying you, I have come to see that the Elves are very blessed. They learned from the mistakes of Men. Elves are much more passionate and perfect in everything they do because they know, they have witnessed. They have the knowledge of many a century. At times I feel unsure of myself, because I was not born a full Elf. I am so very young compared to you." she said.

"Celemirë, when I first saw you, do you know what attracted me to you? It was something immortal in you that drew me to you. True, you were not born a full-blooded Elf, but you are part Elf. That blood showed itself in you strongly. I saw that if a mortal took you as his wife, he would never understand you, and you would perish. The part elven self in you drove the mortal self out. You acted beyond your years, with wisdom, such as any full elven maiden would act. Our household admires you, Celemirë. Many have praised me for wedding you. For they also see what I have seen: you are a true Elf at heart." Legolas responded.

Celemirë smiled through her tears. Legolas wiped her face and drew her closer to him. He traced her pointed ears with his hands. Then he lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her passionately.


	11. Chapter Eleven

******Note: the song that Celemirë sings is actually a poem I have written that was accepted by a poetry association!

Chapter Eleven

          With the arrival of Elanor, Legolas hardly had time alone with Celemirë anymore. She was always busy, either nursing Elanor, putting her to sleep, or sitting with her alone or with some members of the household. At first, it did not bother Legolas. He knew Celemirë wanted to spend as much time with their daughter as possible. After four months had passed, however, he felt saddened. To his advantage, Celemirë's parents arrived one evening for a visit. Legolas had known this, and had attempted to inform Celemirë, but was unable to do so.

            _"Adar!__ Naneth! Non gelir govidile!"_ Celemirë cried when she saw them. "I did not know you were coming!"

          "I attempted to inform you, but you were occupied with Elanor, so I decided not to bother you." Legolas told her gently.

          There was a strained silence. Celemirë lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Arwen looked from Legolas to Celemirë in understanding.

          "Let me see Elanor!" King Elessar said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

          A male servant, who was holding Elanor, handed the child to the King with a slight bow. Aragorn looked down at Elanor with a smile upon his fair face. Arwen glowed with pride.

          "She is beautiful!" Elessar said. "She has her mother's curly hair and the same mouth, but everything else she is Legolas."

          Legolas turned to tell Celemirë something, but she was gone from his side. He excused himself and hurried after her. He stopped a male Elf who was taking the King and Queen's horses to the stable and asked him if he had seen Celemirë.

          "She was headed in the direction of the river, _hîr__ nín_," he replied.

          Legolas ran lightly over the woodland ground. He found Celemirë sitting by the river's bank, head bowed. She did not stir as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

          "Celemirë, what are you doing here?" he asked gently.

          "I need some time alone, Legolas." Celemirë replied after a few moments. "Go and sit with my parents. They will wonder about you."

          Legolas was stunned. Celemirë never before had asked him to leave her alone. His heart ached, yet he left her alone. When Celemirë was sure he had gone, she wept quietly. After composing herself, she returned noiselessly to her home and slipped inside. Elenath saw her, and she caught her eyes. She pointed towards the sitting room. Celemirë nodded, and thanking her with a nod of her head, she dashed to her bedchamber. Elenath came shortly afterwards bearing food and drink for her lady. When she finished, she left silently. Elanor was asleep in her bed. Celemirë woke her and fed her, then laid her back to sleep. Then Celemirë went and stood next to the door. She waited for Legolas.

          The evening progressed slowly, yet Legolas still did not appear. She heard footsteps at the opposite end of the corridor, where the guest bedchambers were located. There were voices speaking softly, then some footsteps before a door closed. There was silence, then—

          'Legolas!' Celemirë thought to herself excitedly.

          She knew his light footfalls very well. It seemed like an eternity to Celemirë before they were right outside the door of the bedchamber. Then, the door opened softly, and Legolas stepped inside. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

          Celemirë remained silent as she saw Legolas pass by her. She was hidden by the shadows. He went over to Elanor and looked down at her.

          _"Sell nín,"_ Legolas whispered. "Your grandparents were delighted to see you. Did you hear what your grandfather said to you? He said that you have your mother's mouth, and her curly hair, yet in everything else you resemble me. I would rather have you resemble your mother all the way, and not resemble me at all. Your mother is very dear to me. I love her so very much. She is my life." 

          Celemirë held her hand over her mouth so not to let any sound escape from her. Legolas left Elanor and went to Celemirë's side of the bed. She watched him take her pillow and breathe deeply into it, inhaling her scent. Then he removed his clothing, folded them neatly as he always did, and slipped under the covers. He turned his back to her.

          Celemirë waited a few moments before she approached him from behind. She made no noise as she walked, and his ears did not twitch, which meant that he had not heard her. Legolas' breathing was slow and uneven. Then she went to his side of the bed. His eyes were closed, and tears ran down his fair, handsome, elvish face.

          "Legolas…" Celemirë called softly to him.

          His eyes shot open. He stared in utter disbelief at Celemirë, as if she were not real. His hands reached out and touched her face. She pressed them against her cheek.

          "This is a dream." he whispered.

          "Then it is a good dream." Celemirë replied, undressing quickly.

          Legolas watched with glowing eyes as first her pale lavender elvish dress fell to the floor in a heap, then her under-dress, which made its way slowly, tracing her soft feminine curves. Legolas moaned.

          Celemirë bent, and Legolas pulled her down onto him. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she kissed him. Her hands were around his neck, and her white legs were wrapped around his legs. Legolas could not sustain his astonishment at the intensity she was displaying her lust for him. They rolled over, so that she was underneath him.

          "I waited for you to return, Legolas, to apologize." Celemirë said.

          "You are forgiven." Legolas told her, kissing her neck.

          "I promise I will pay you more attention." 

           She was silenced after that when Legolas kissed her again. She could feel his hands on her hips, and he was shaking slightly. She knew what he wanted. She pushed him off of her, and untwined her legs from his. Then she rose onto her legs, and placed her knees on either side of Legolas. She looked down into his eyes, and ran her tongue over his chest. Celemirë traced his face with her hands. At the same time, she lowered herself towards the spot between his legs. Legolas saw what she was doing, and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen crossed his face. There was a light she had never seen in his eyes. 

Celemirë closed her eyes. She felt Legolas inside of her. He thrust gently once, twice, three times. With each thrust, Celemirë moaned. For a few moments, she saw Moddyn, and she froze. Legolas pulled her down next to him, and buried her head in his hair. The third and final thrust sent Celemirë's back arching. She gasped as she felt the onrush of her orgasm. Legolas felt her clutch his arms weakly.

"Celemirë, you overcame your fear!" Legolas said.

Celemirë smiled at him.

"I decided to do this as a surprise, Legolas. I have ignored you for so long. I thought that if I did not do it now, then I would never do it." Celemirë told Legolas softly.

They emerged from their bedchamber the next morning with radiant smiles on their faces. Arwen and Aragorn watched them as they entered the dining hall, unable to take their eyes off each other. Aragorn laughed merrily, and the household chuckled quietly.

"Well, good morning to you too!" he said loudly.

Legolas and Celemirë colored slightly.

"Indeed, good morning to you!" Legolas said. "Let us eat!"

"I see the night has passed well for some of us!" Arwen said.

Celemirë blushed profusely.

          "It did, mother." she said quietly.

          After the meal was over, Celemirë and Legolas spent the day with the King and Queen. Celemirë learned that Siana was expecting a child; she was three months pregnant. There was a small regiment of Orcs that were found still lingering in Mordor. The King's Men rid the world of them. Aside from that, everything was usual. 

          When evening came, everyone went outside to the river. There, the other Elves of Ithilien held a feast for Elessar and Arwen. Celemirë smiled as she watched her parents dancing together. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes to see her mother's happy face. Memories of her grief-stricken in Imladris face loomed up before her.

          'I wonder if she still thinks of that." Celemirë thought to herself.

          Legolas seized her hands and raised her to her feet. Then he drew

her into his arms and they danced together, next to Celemirë's parents. The others formed a circle around them and clapped enthusiastically. 

          After the dancing, which lasted for several hours, the Elves sang. Elessar delighted them by singing the Lay of Lúthien Tinúviel. Arwen joined her husband midway through the Lay. Then Legolas sang a few songs about Elbereth. When he finished, there was silence. 

          "May I?" Celemirë asked an Elf who held a harp.

          He handed his instrument to her with a bow. Celemirë resumed her seat, and began to pluck at the cords.

          "I have gazed many a night at the moon. Since I was young, the moon has always been a source of fascination for me. Only tonight did I find the courage to share with you a song I have made about it." Celemirë said. "I hope it finds pleasure in your ears!"

          She began to play the harp. Her voice was soft as she sang:

_"White moon so bright_

_shining__ in the night _

_in__ a dark blue velvety sky_

_amidst__ the stars, so high!_

_I stroll contentedly in your light_

_your__ beauty delighting my sight._

_And when you leave, my heart_

_does__ not wish us to part."_

          The last notes from the harp drifted slowly into the air. Celemirë placed the harp in her lap and kept her gaze downward. Legolas saw her cheeks were bright red out of embarrassment.

          "That was very good, my lady. You have captured in your words the feeling we all have for the moon." Amorith said.

          Celemirë was surprised. She had thought that her song was childish compared to the Elves' beautiful ones. She thanked her.

          "And now, I think it is time we rested." Legolas said, rising to his feet. "The sun is rising."

          The gathering departed with cries of _"Navaer!"_ Celemirë and Legolas had their arms linked. Beside them, Elessar and Arwen strolled along, hands clasped. The King was whispering in Arwen's ear. There was a smile upon their faces as they looked at Celemirë.

          Once in their bedchamber, Celemirë went to the bed. She was tired, and her stomach was bothering her. Elanor cried from her bed in the corner. Celemirë groaned and rose to her feet reluctantly. She brought her and nursed her, slipping into elven rest. Legolas laughed softly as he removed Elanor from his wife's arms and returned her to her bed. He glanced back at Celemirë, whose face was slightly pale in color. Only once was her face pale like this, and it was when she had first 

conceived Elanor. He wondered if she was pregnant again.

          Celemirë was still in bed around midday when Legolas came to check on her. He found Arwen sitting beside her, and there was a smile upon each of their faces. Legolas guessed.

          "You are pregnant!" he exclaimed softly.

          "How did you know?" Celemirë asked.

          "I noticed the paleness of your face during the night, and remembered that the only other time it was like that was when you first conceived Elanor." Legolas told her, holding her hands and kissing them.

          "Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, your eyes have never failed you. Aragorn has often told me how you always noticed the slightest detail, and now I truly believe him. My well wishes!" Arwen said, and left them.

          Legolas watched Celemirë as she rose and stood by a window, looking outside. The light breeze blew her dark hair back over her shoulders. Legolas went and stood next to her, placing his arm around her waist. Celemirë sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

          "I was not expecting this child, Legolas. It is unexpected." Celemirë said. "Yet it is joyous tidings. Perhaps now you will get a son."

          Legolas turned her face towards him and traced the side of her face with his hand. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

          "Celemirë, I do not care if the child is a daughter or son. So long as you are their mother, that is all I desire. I do not prefer a girl to a boy or a boy to a girl. They are all equal in my eyes and my love." Legolas told her. "So fear not if you give birth to another girl. It is not your fault."

          Celemirë smiled broadly.

          "I felt you would say that." she whispered.

          Legolas pulled her into him. She placed her arms around his back, and nipped his earlobe gently. Then she told him:

          _"Legolas, gerich veleth nín._ You always have." 

**Sindarin**** Translations:**

Non gelir govidile: I am happy to meet you


	12. Chapter Twelve

********NOTE: the four lines that Celemirë sings to Legolas are from a song in Arabic that I have translated and modified. Once again, I have looked to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for inspiration! I love PotC, mate! I also have taken a line from "Into the West".

Chapter Twelve

Celemirë gave birth a year later to another girl. Legolas named her Niphredil. She had straight dark hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, and resembled her mother very much. Celemirë was happy with her two daughters. Elanor was now a little over a year old. She was walking and making baby sounds, her first attempt at speech.

"Nan! Nan!" Elanor called, running over to Celemirë, who was nursing Niphredil. 

She held out a small bow. Celemirë recognized it as the one Legolas made for her. She smiled.

"_Adar_ teaching you to be an archer before you can speak?" she asked, trying to retrieve the small bow from Niphredil.

"NO!" Elanor screamed.

Celemirë watched Elanor run off. Legolas came at that instant and scooped Elanor into his arms. She giggled madly and waved the small bow around. As a result, Legolas was hit hard in the nose by the bow. He gave a small cry of pain and kissed Elanor. He then set her down. Celemirë laughed. Legolas smiled. Celemirë finished nursing Niphredil. She placed her in her bed, and went over to Legolas, who had removed his cloak. Celemirë embraced him. He had been away for three days.

"I missed you, Legolas. Every night I sat by the window and hoped you would return earlier." Celemirë said, burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you as well." Legolas replied, kissing her forehead.

Twenty years passed. Elanor and Niphredil grew older. The Ithilien Elves said that there were never two flowers as fair as the sisters were. Their beauty was beyond mortal measure. Legolas spent his evenings watching his two daughters, smiling blissfully at them. They would practice their archery with him. Niphredil proved to be an excellent archer. One day, Legolas took Celemirë quietly aside and told her:

"It is time they go to Eryn Lasgalen. My father sent me a letter asking if we would send them to learn." 

Celemirë, who was singing softly as she unbraided her hair, paused. She turned slowly to look at her husband.

"Send them away? Cannot they learn here?" she asked.

"My sire has not seen them for some time. They will learn under the best mentors, _gweston. Avo 'osto, meleth nín."_ Legolas replied.

"So be it." Celemirë said. "I will go and inform them."

Celemirë found her daughters in their room, getting ready to rest. 

__

"Naneth, what are these tears upon your face?" Elanor asked.

"Your father and I have decided to send you to Eryn Lasgalen to learn. It was your grandsire who encouraged us to do so." Celemirë said.

Niphredil bit her lip and looked at the floor. Elanor smiled.

"Alright, mother. We leave tomorrow, I suppose?" she asked.

Celemirë nodded.

"Niphredil, what is the matter child?"

"Nothing, mother." Niphredil replied slowly.

Celemirë returned to her bedchamber. Legolas was waiting for her. He was removing the plaits from his hair when she entered.

"You informed them?" Legolas asked her as she sighed wearily.

Celemirë nodded. She lay down on the bed on her back, and placed her hand on her stomach. Legolas paused.

"You are not pregnant, are you?" he asked quickly.

"I am not, Legolas." she laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought perhaps you were, and I had not noticed it."

"Legolas, your eyes never deceive you. You always notice."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to conceive once more," he said.

Celemirë looked up at Legolas. 

"You want another child?" she asked him quietly.

"Only if you want, Celemirë." Legolas said quickly.

The color from Celemirë's face drained. She took a few deep breaths. How could she tell him?

"Celemirë, what happened?" Legolas asked.

Celemirë rose to her feet and did not meet Legolas' gaze. She went to the far corner of the room, where Elanor's baby bed still stood. She ran her hands across the top of it, keeping her back to Legolas.

"When I gave birth to Niphredil, I had a hard time delivering her. She damaged me internally, Legolas." Celemirë said in a barely audible voice. "I cannot bear any more children for you."

Legolas stared at his wife's back. He stood and went behind her.

"Celemirë, why did you not tell me before?" he asked.

"I feared you would be upset with me," she replied. 

Legolas turned her around to face him. Tears stained her face. She did not meet his gaze. Legolas wiped her face.

"Celemirë, you suffered needlessly. For twenty years you kept this from me? Why Celemirë? I love you." Legolas told her. "You know me better than that. I would have comforted you."

Celemirë nodded apologetically.

"I am sorry. Forgive me. You must understand me, though, Legolas. I was grieved when I learned the news," she said.

"Oh, Celemirë, _meleth nín_…" Legolas told her gently.

He carried her back to their bed and set her down tenderly onto the sheets. Then he lay beside her and stroked her hair. She was still in her clothing: a low cut green dress. He could see her cleavage. She 

trembled slightly in his arms.

"At least we have Elanor and Niphredil, Celemirë. Look at them, they are two beautiful maidens. I am content. I do not blame you at all. It

was not your fault." Legolas told her.

"Yet, you desire more children! And I cannot give you any more!" Celemirë wept. "Find another wife who can bear you children, Legolas."

Legolas cried out in rage. How could Celemirë say that? His blue elvish eyes blazed angrily. He shook her.

"Celemirë! How dare you say that! Do you think I only wedded you so you can bear me children all of your life for eternity?" he said sharply.

Celemirë covered her face with her hands and turned over, weeping quietly. Legolas was breathing heavily. When he realized what he had done, he left the bed. He calmed himself before returning. He looked at Celemirë, whose body was shaking violently.

"Celemirë, I apologize. Forgive me!" he said, as he turned her over gently and removed her hands from her face.

She looked up at him with fearful eyes. She was shaking all over. 

"Celemirë…I am very sorry. Will you not forgive me?" he pleaded.

Celemirë composed herself. She stared into his eyes. Legolas had never shaken her before, nor had he become this enraged. He had taken her completely by surprise. She blamed herself. For if she had not said what she had said, he would not have become enraged.

Reaching towards his face, Celemirë caressed his cheek. 

"I blame myself for what has happened, Legolas. I should not have told you what I did. Yet-" she said.

Legolas placed his hand over her mouth and silenced her.

"Speak no more. I blame myself, for I should have been more understanding, more compassionate." Legolas whispered. 

They made tender love that night. Both were trying to please the other so they would forget what had happened. At last, they ended, panting with exhaustion as they rode out their orgasms. Beads of perspiration ran down their bodies as they clung to each other.

"Do you believe you made the right choice wedding me?" Legolas asked, cupping her face in his hands and looking into her gray eyes.

"I followed my heart, for it never fails me. And I say to you, Legolas Greenleaf, do you believe you made the right choice wedding me? Would you rather have wedded a true Elf?" Celemirë replied softly.

"You are a true Elf, Celemirë. I do not regret my choice. I only wish I wedded you earlier. You are everything to me, Celemirë."

Celemirë smiled softly at him. Then she sang in Sindarin:

__

"All I dreamed for

has come true.

I enjoy my life

because of you."

"My parents were expecting me to wed an Elf. They did not expect him to be you. However, when they found out, father was quite proud. He told me I made the right choice." Celemirë said. "I made the right choice. I am very content as your wife, Legolas. I pray I am contenting you." 

Legolas smiled.

"You are, Celemirë. Each moment, my love for you grows considerably. My lust for you never ceases." he told her.

The following morning dawned bright and clear. Celemirë was gone when Legolas awoke from his rest. He heard her voice with his keen ears coming from the courtyard. Rushing to a window, he saw her giving orders to a servant. He smiled lovingly at the sight of her.

In the dining hall, he found Elanor eating alone. She was dressed in blue, and there were flowers entwined in her golden hair. Legolas' breath was stolen as he gazed into her young elvish face. It was as if he was staring at himself in a female's body. 

_"Maer aur, adar! Manen le?"_ Elanor said in her clear voice.

_"Im vaer, sell nín." _Legolas replied. "Did you rest well?"

"I did, sire. And yourself?" 

"I rested well. Now, go and prepare yourself for the journey. Where is Niphredil?" Legolas said.

"She is coming. I will go, as you said, sire. I have finished eating." Elanor said. "I am so excited about this trip."

She rose and kissed her father tenderly on his cheek. Niphredil entered the room and sat across from Legolas. There was a dreamy look in her eyes, and her hand strayed constantly to her lips.

"Niphredil, are you alright?" Legolas asked.

_"Im vaer, adar…."_ Niphredil replied softly.

She stared at the food in front of her. 

"Are you not hungry?" Legolas asked.

Niphredil shook her head.

"Well, I must go now and prepare myself." she said, and left the dining hall. "What a wonderful day I am having!"

Legolas watched her go with a puzzled expression on his face. He had noticed in the past few months that she was acting strangely, not eating or drinking very much. 

_"Hîr nín," _

Legolas was interrupted by a young male Elf with silver hair. He recognized him as the son of an Elf who moved from Eryn Lasgalen. The young male bowed to Legolas.

"The company is ready."

Legolas thanked him.

_"Man eneth lín?"_ Legolas asked him.

_"Gil-celeb i eneth nín, hîr nín,"_

Niphredil came at that moment. When she saw Gil-celeb, her eyes lit up briefly. Legolas smiled to himself. 

'She is in love with him, and he with her.' he thought.

"Niphredil, go down to the courtyard and pick the steed you want to ride. Gil-celeb, I want you to remain here." Legolas said.

Niphredil left quickly. Gil-celeb looked at Legolas.

"Gil-celeb, you are a smith, am I right?" Legolas began.

"I am," the young Elf replied.

The Elf Prince of Eryn Lasgalen took out a knife Gil-celeb had made for him and held it up so the young Elf could see it.

"This is a fine knife. I expect the one who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Legolas said with a slight smile on his lips. "Do you understand me? Go now and join her."

__

"Glassen, hîr nín," Gil-celeb said quickly. _"Henion!"_

The smith then bowed and hurried away. Legolas smiled and returned the knife in its sheath. Then he went outside and found Celemirë coming up the steps. She paused, and Legolas took her in with his eyes: her dark hair, her white face, and her gray eyes that he loved the most. Behind her, he saw Niphredil and Gil-celeb holding hands and speaking to each other. He remembered the first day he met Celemirë, and how beautiful she was to him. His heart fluttered uncontrollably. 

"Legolas, I was about to call you." Celemirë said, coming up to him.

Legolas seized her by the arm and kissed her. Celemirë moaned and clasped her arms around him. She heard Elanor scream in delight:

"Niphredil! _Tiro! Naneth! Adar!" _

When Legolas released Celemirë, he saw everyone present in the courtyard watching them with smiles upon their faces. Legolas and Celemirë acted as though nothing had happened.

They convoy of Ithilien Elves who were escorting Niphredil and Elanor rode up to Legolas. Gil-celeb was beside Niphredil. Celemirë saw the light that shone in her daughter's eyes.

"May the Valar look after you, my daughters." Celemirë called.

"She loves him, Legolas." Celemirë said with excitement.

That night in bed, Celemirë wept quietly.

"I am happy for her. Gil-celeb seems to be very good. And we know his parents." Celemirë said. "May they dwell together happily!"

"Do you remember when we first met, Celemirë?" Legolas said softly, nuzzling her neck and face. "I knew you were the one."

"I fell in love with you, Legolas, instantly. You were the sort of Elf that I desired to wed: strong, handsome, understanding, wise, and compassionate. You have proven to me countless times over that my heart made the right decision. Words cannot express my love for you, Legolas. My dreams have all become living reality." Celemirë told him.

Legolas smiled. They rested in each other's arms.

****

Sindarin Translations:

Man eneth lín: what is your name

Gil-celeb i eneth nín: Gil-celeb is my name


	13. Chapter Thirteen

******This story has finally come to an end. I will quote from appendix A of RotK and will place asterisks (*) around the quotations. Also, I will use Diana Ross' song "If We Hold on Together" (modifed slightly and as I hear it) from _The Land Before Time I _and "Into the West" once more. This chapter will be quite long and much sadder than the other chapters. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Seventy-eight years passed since Elanor and Niphredil rode to Eryn Lasgalen. Celemirë and Legolas awaited anxiously the letters that their daughters sent. They were learning much, and Thranduil was delighted with their company. He often sent long letters informing their parents of the pleasurable evening they spent together. 

"Oh, Niphredil says Gil-celeb has given her a bracelet! That means they are betrothed!" Celemirë said excitedly.

"Whatever happened to the necklace I gave you?" Legolas asked.

"It is here, around my neck. I have worn it since the day you gave it to me and have never taken it off." Celemirë said.

Legolas smiled and placed his arm around her waist.

"Legolas, what do you say if we go to see my parents? I have not seen them for awhile." Celemirë told him.

"I was thinking the same thing. He has been on my mind."

Legolas did not want to tell Celemirë that he felt her father's end was near. He knew Celemirë would be heartbroken. He also did not inform her that he was secretly building a ship to sail to Valinor.

They departed from Ithilien a few days later. There was still some snow left on the ground, for spring had not yet arrived, and winter was making its departure. Celemirë let out a cry of joy when they arrived.

"My birthplace!" she cried.

They dismounted and hurried into the Citadel. They met Eldarion, who had a strange look in his eyes.

"Father, he has called me, to take his place." Eldarion said.

Celemirë looked at Eldarion in understanding. 

"Where is he?" she asked quickly.

Eldarion did not answer, for at that moment, Elessar appeared and Arwen was behind him. Elessar froze momentarily upon seeing Celemirë. Arwen said in a strange voice:

"That is good that she is present. All of our children are here."

Celemirë saw her twin sisters a little ways behind her mother, and there was great fear in their eyes. Legolas placed his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. Elessar looked at Legolas, and then motioned with his hand for all to follow him. 

The King led them out of the Citadel to the Houses of the Kings in the Silent Street. Aragorn then laid himself down on the bed that was prepared for him. He then said farewell to his twin daughters. To Eldarion he gave the winged crown of Gondor and the scepter of Arnor before bidding him farewell. Celemirë watched her three siblings go with their heads bowed low in grief. Arwen, Legolas, and Celemirë remained. 

_"Tolo hí, sell nín,"_ Elessar called.

Celemirë moved forward slowly. When she reached her father's side, she kept her eyes downcast. Elessar lifted her head with his hand.

"Do not weep, Celemirë. I have something to tell you. I should have told you this long before, but I feared for you. Now I know it is safe. Legolas asked me long ago to inform you that Moddyn lied to you. He was a eunuch. You had nothing to fear from him." Elessar said softly.

Celemirë lifted her head.

"Father, I do not want you to go." she whispered.

"Celemirë, you are the most beloved of my children and the dearest to my heart, as well as your mother's. You must understand that if I do not go now, I will go later. My time is ending." 

Celemirë buried her face in her hands and turned away.

"Legolas, _mellonen_, I am proud that my daughter wedded you. We have been through many trials together, and I fear this is the last. At least you are here with me at the end, the only one from our Fellowship. I fear the others will take this hard, especially Gimli. That was why I did not wish to tell him. He will not understand." Elessar said.

Legolas struggled to control himself. He went and knelt at his friend's side and held his hand. There was a pained look in his eyes that Celemirë had never seen before. His voice was quavering as he spoke.

_"Aran Elessar, mellonen, _I love you as a dear friend." he said.

Then the Elf Prince rose and stepped back, beside Celemirë. Arwen went forward and took her husband's hands in hers.

*"Lady Undómiel," said Aragorn, "the hour is indeed hard, yet it was made even in that day when we met under the white birches in the garden of Elrond where none walk now. And on the hill of Cerin Amroth when we forsook both the Shadow and Twilight this doom we accepted. Take counsel with yourself, beloved, and ask whether you would indeed have me wait until I wither and fall from my high seat umanned and witless. Nay, lady, I am the last of the Númenoreans and the latest King of the Elder Days; and to me has been given the not only a span thrice that of Men of Middle-earth, but also the grace to go at my will, and give back the gift. Now, therefore, I will sleep.

"I speak no comfort to you, for there is no comfort for such pain within the circles of the world. The uttermost choice is before you: to repent and go to the Havens and bear away into the West the memory of our days together that shall there be evergreen but never more than memory; or else to abide the Doom of Men."*

*"Nay, dear lord," she said, "that choice is long over. There is now

no ship that would bear me hence, and I must indeed abide the Doom of Men, whether I will or nill: the loss and the silence. But I say to you, King of the Númenoreans, not till now have I understood the tale of your people and their fall. As wicked fools I scorned them, but I pity them at last. For if this is indeed, as the Eldar say, the gift of the One to Men, it is bitter to receive."*

*"So it seems," he said, "but let us not be overthrown at the final test, who of old renounced the Shadow and the Ring. In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! we are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory. Farewell!"*

*"Estel, Estel!" she cried, and with that even as he took her hand and kissed it, he fell into sleep.*

Celemirë sank to the floor. Legolas bowed his head and blinked his eyes rapidly. Arwen said nothing, but she gripped the edge of the bed tightly and swayed on the spot. Celemirë crawled to the edge of the bed and found her father's hands. She took them and kissed them.

*Arwen went forth from the House, and the light of her eyes was quenched, and it seemed to her people that she had become cold and gray as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Then she said farewell to Eldarion, and to her daughters, and to all whom she had loved.* Celemirë watched her mother with a broken heart as Arwen made her way out of Minas Tirith. 

"We have lost the Evenstar of the Elves, and the Hope of Men!" Celemirë cried sadly. "Oh, woe onto me!"

Legolas picked up Celemirë, who was weeping by her father's side. Tears were streaming down his fair elvish face. As they passed through the streets, people stared at them. Legolas entered the Citadel and found Eldarion and his twin sisters weeping. 

"Our mother, she has gone as well! She did not reply as we called to her!" Eldarion said sadly.

"She has gone to the Golden Wood." Legolas said quietly.

He carried Celemirë to her room and laid her on the bed. She had quieted down, but her eyes were red and her face pale.

"I will miss him dearly. Is it true, what he said about Moddyn?" she said in a low voice.

"It is true. I desired to tell you many times, but I was bound by a promise to your father." Legolas told her softly.

Celemirë looked at Legolas. She then told him:

"Do you know what father told me on my wedding day? He said that he knew once he is gone from this world that I will be looked after well. He said that you would understand my grief over his loss much more than a mortal would. Legolas, my father loved you dearly."

Legolas pulled her into a strong embrace. He heard her take a deep breath, then in her soft voice she sang:

__

"Do not lose your way

through each passing day

you have come so far

do not throw it away.

They will be leaving

dreams are for weaving

wonders are waiting to start.

Live your story

they call them glory

hold to the truth in your heart.

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

dreams see us through to forever

where clouds roll by

for you and I.

Souls in the winds

learn how to bend

seek out a star

hold on to the end

Valley mountain

There is a fountain

washes our tears all away

Worlds are swaying

someone is praying

please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

dreams see is through to forever

where clouds roll by

for and I

And we are out there in the dark

we will dream about the sun

in the dark we will feel the light

warm our hearts everyone

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

dreams see us through to forever

as high as souls can fly

the clouds roll by

for you and I."

Legolas was quiet. He let go of Celemirë. It seemed that her grief was beyond tears, for her eyes were dry. 

"That was a song I made once after father told me about mother choosing to be mortal. I never thought I would sing it as a lament for him. He loved it very much. Tears would come to his eyes whenever I sang it." she said.

They did not linger long in Minas Tirith. Celemirë told Legolas that she often would hear her father's voice or footfalls in the corridors, and see her mother before her wherever she went. They returned to their home in Ithilien. Legolas finally told Celemirë of the ship that he built.

"We will sail to Valinor, Celemirë." Legolas said. 

Gimli heard of the passing of Elessar. He was greatly grieved, and journeyed to Ithilien to see Legolas. He arrived on the same day that Elanor and Niphredil came from Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas greeted him.

"Friend Gimli, I am sure you have heard the news. I have built a gray ship to sail to Valinor. I fear we must now take leave of one another." Legolas said sadly.

Gimli was silent.

"I desire to go with you, for what is Middle-earth after the passing of Elessar? How shall I bear my grief? Also, I desire to see the Lady Galadriel once more." Gimli said.

Legolas looked at Gimli and smiled broadly. He led him to Celemirë, who was speaking with her daughters.

"We are leaving to Valinor, Niphredil and Elanor." she said.

The daughters gasped. They were both silent for some time.

"We desire to stay, though. We do not wish to go." they said.

Celemirë looked at them with sadness in her eyes.

"They are Elves, Celemirë. They will not pass away. If this is there wish, then so be it. My sire will look after them." Legolas said slowly.

Celemirë smiled slightly.

"I know they are immortal, but still, I thought they would want to come. I will miss you!" she cried, embracing them.

It was decided that they would set ship the following day. Legolas and Celemirë went off together to take leave of the Elves of Ithilien. All were saddened by the news. Some requested to come. 

Celemirë was grieved at leaving. She had sent messengers to her sisters and brothers informing them of her choice when Legolas told her about the ship. She knew she would miss them, and they her.

That night, as Legolas and Celemirë walked through their home for the final time, they were silent. When they entered their bedchamber, Celemirë wept bitterly. Legolas wept with her.

"As much I desire to go to Valinor, it will be hard leaving my home. Here in this room, we made love to each other. Elanor and Niphredil slept

here when they were newborn. All of the sweet memories we shared together in our home will be left behind." Celemirë whispered.

The following day came suddenly. There had never been memory of a more beautiful day in Ithilien. The sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly. Birds sang sweetly in the treetops.

Inside the home of Legolas and Celemirë, all was silent. The last meal in the dining hall for Legolas and Celemirë passed without anyone speaking. No one had an appetite. Gimli, who usually out-ate everyone, did not even touch his plate. 

There was a small group of Elves leaving with Legolas and Celemirë. Celemirë's handmaidens did not go. They asked to stay and serve Elanor and Niphredil. Celemirë allowed them to do so reluctantly. 

"Well, I think we should be off." Legolas said.

Celemirë nodded. She embraced her daughters and handmaidens. Legolas kissed his daughters' foreheads. The household was gathered outside. There was great anguish in their eyes as they watched their lord and lady mount their steeds. 

"We have come now to the end, friends and loved ones. Do not weep. For who knows, we may meet again. Farewell!" Legolas said.

Celemirë looked one last time upon her daughters before the small group rode out, the fair and clear voices of the Elves bidding them farewell and wishing them a safe voyage. Gimli sighed.

It took them several days to reach the river Anduin, where the ship Legolas had built was located. They were surprised to find Eldarion, Elladan, and Elrohir waiting for them. 

"What are you doing here?" Celemirë gasped.

"We have come to bid you farewell, Celemirë." Elladan said.

Legolas smiled slightly. They dismounted.

"Well, my brother, it is time to say farewell." Celemirë said.

Eldarion took hold of his sister's hands and stroked her face.

"I will not see you again after this. I will miss you greatly." he said.

Celemirë covered her mouth with her hand.

"Celemirë, will you give our father our love? And please, do not forget us or your mother. We saw her, you know. We barely recognized her, though. The light in her eyes is gone." Elrohir said.

Celemirë nodded. She then embraced her brother and uncles.

"Eldarion, give my sisters my love." Celemirë whispered. "I love you all very dearly. I wish we will meet again, somewhere."

Legolas then went forward and embraced Eldarion and the twin uncles. There was sadness in his face.

He motioned for the Elves who were accompanying to board the ship. Then he took Celemirë by the hand and led her on board. Gimli followed him, grunting. Legolas knew he was grieved as well.

"Farewell!" Eldarion called.

Celemirë rushed to the side of the ship. In her hand was a harp. She plucked at the strings and sang in a clear voice:

__

"Lay down

your sweet and weary head

Night is falling,

you have come to journey's end.

Sleep now,

and dream of the ones who came before.

They are calling

from across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

all of your fears will pass away,

safe in my arms

you are only sleeping.

What can you see

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

a pale moon rises-

The ships have come to carry you home.

Dawn will turn

to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass.

Hope fades

into the world of night

through shadows falling

out of memory and time.

Do not say,

"We have come now to the end."

White shores are calling

you and I will meet again.

And you will be here in my arms

Just sleeping.

What can you see

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

a pale moon rises-

The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn

to silver glass

A light on the water

Gray ships pass 

Into the west."

To his complete surprise, Legolas heard Elladan, Elrohir, and Eldarion join Celemirë as she sang. Their voices became fainter as they sailed down Anduin. Celemirë finished the song and uttered a small cry.

Legolas went next to her and placed his arms around her waist. Celemirë buried her head on his shoulder. 

They sailed swiftly down Anduin in the gray elven ship. When they neared the Sea, white gulls began to circle above them, crying in the air. Celemirë watched them with shining eyes.

"Legolas, the gulls are calling!" she said. "Valinor awaits us!"

They passed into the West. There came a night with rain. The Elves smelled a sweet fragrance on the air. There was the sound of singing over the water. Suddenly, the gray rain-curtain turned to silver glass and rolled back, revealing white shores. Beyond the shores was a far green country. They had reached Valinor.

Celemirë stood on the deck, watching the white shores come closer. She was remembering everything that had happened to her since her birth. She choked back a sob as she thought of her mother. 

"All my dreams are now fulfilled desires." she said.

Legolas took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Then they disembarked, and so began their new life in Valinor. No doubt they still dwell there, to this very day, content. So ends the tale of Legolas Greenleaf and Celemirë. Nothing further can be said.


End file.
